Power Rangers especiales
by Seiryu.001
Summary: bueno amigos míos, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic de Power Rangers, este Fic sera de episodios Especiales, Películas fanfic, Trailers para nuevos fic's de Power Rangers y también datos de mis personajes de mi fic de Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Como les va amigos, bueno como leyeron, en este Fic les traeré Trailers, episodios especiales o películas de mis Fic de Power Rangers, así como datos de personajes o curiosidades de mis Fic´s, también les traeré Trailers de otros Fic´s que sean de otras series, bueno sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Estos son temas que dejo para que escuchen el Trailer y la pasen bien:**

 **Taiketsu: watch?v=mU5Z-EzRpoo repítanlo 2 veces o 3**

 **Para este les dare esta señal (+): watch?v=aoRm6nKuyRI bueno eso es todo.**

Este es el Trailer de una película de Fic que se me ocurrió para mi fic de Power Rangers y no se preocupen esta aventura será Canon, ósea que será fiel a mi historia y a las siguientes que haga y tendrán pequeñas apariciones los personajes de mi amigo Dragón Espectral, bueno comencemos.

… **Para el 2016…**

… **La batalla final contra Astronema…**

… **finalizo con una escena…**

… **que no queríamos ver…**

… **ahora pasaron 2 días después de eso…**

Se veía a Marcelo caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Stone Canyon y escuchaba música por su celular y tenía puesto sus auriculares, seguía paseando hasta que llego al lago de Stone Canyon, pero en eso dejo de escuchar su música ya que vio a alguien…

… **la mayoría de todos no podemos olvidar aun a Karone…**

… **y alguien que se reservó ese día, fue a verla…**

Se veía el altar de Karone y se vio que estaba todavía dormida, en eso Karone abrió sus ojos y vio a 2 personas que estaban yéndose del lugar.

… **pero luego de Astronema…**

… **jamás pensamos…**

… **en que aparecería una criatura muy poderosa…**

Planeta Eltar.

Se vio que una especie de esfera se estaba rompiendo y se vio que alguien lo estaba liberando, en eso llego Shinnok y se sorprendió al ver al responsable- no puede ser… como es que sigues vivo-dijo Shinnok sorprendido.

-tiempo sin verte Shinnok-ese ser sonreía, en eso de esa esfera salió como una especie de parasito que se movió a gran velocidad.

… **ahora deberemos enfrentar, a la criatura…**

… **más fuerte que enfrentaron los Eltarianos…**

Se vio como Marcelo, Davis y Steve luchaban contra esa criatura.

… **Una ardua Batalla…**

Se vio como Marcelo, Davis y Steve estaban en el suelo y habían perdido su transformación.

… **Una criatura que va evolucionando…**

Se pudo ver que esa criatura, paso a una gran velocidad y su sombra revelaba tener como 8 patas.

… **esta absorbiendo la energía mórfica de los Rangers…**

… **así como la energía eléctrica y destruyendo las redes de comunicación de todo el mundo…**

Se vio que las redes se estaban destruyendo y la tecnología estaba fallando.

… **las redes de comunicación están siendo destruidas, así como ciudades…**

… **de todo el mundo…**

… **Pero ahora debemos detenerlo, antes de que cause más destrucción…**

Se pudo ver como 2 Rangers atacaron a esa criatura, pero luego comenzaron a perder velocidad.

… **su habilidad de absorber la energía Morfosica…**

… **Y una nueva transformación…**

… **le dio la ventaja, para vencer a…**

Se vio como esos 2 Rangers se levantaban con dificultad.

… **ahora esa criatura se dirige de nuevo a Eltar…**

… **para destruir a los Eltarianos y al planeta…**

… **y esos 2 Rangers son los únicos que pueden detenerlo…**

Se vio como esos 2 Rangers usaron su poder Morfosico y se dirigieron al espacio para ir al planeta Eltar.

Al llegar al planeta se vio que los Eltarianos estaban debilitados y se vio un túnel que se dirigía al núcleo del planeta.

Y los 2 Rangers lo siguieron, al llegar se encontraron con la criatura y se vieron impresionados, al igual que a todos que estaban en el centro de mando.

En el centro de mando estaban los Rangers Dragón, el resto de los Rangers Dino Omega, Chris, Nicole, Yuri, Alex.

Elsa, Gosei y Ángela observaban todos preocupados.

… **Una intensa batalla va a empezar…**

… **en donde las esperanzas se están acabando…**

Se vio como esos 2 Rangers estaban completamente heridos e inconscientes y ademas sus trajes Rangers estaban destrozados al igual que sus cascos.

Los del centro de Mando estaban muy preocupados y las esperanzas que tenían se estaban extinguiendo.

… **Pero la amistad…**

… **y los 2 poderes más grandes que existieron…**

… **en la primera guerra Eltariana…**

… **y en el primer ataque de la alianza del mal…**

(+) Se vio una gran luz de esos 2 Rangers abrieron los ojos y se vio que tenían un brillo rojo y en eso apareció un gran brillo.

… **.Ahora llego la hora de que un nuevo poder…**

… **despierte y de fe y esperanza al universo…**

Se vieron brillar 2 ojos y en eso apareció una silueta en donde solo se veía que era rodeado por un aura de color Rojo.

… **no te pierdas Power Rangers Dino Omega, la película…**

… **en Enero del 2016…**

… **Que el poder los proteja…**

… **¡Power Rangers, por siempre! …**

Bueno amigos eso era todo de este Trailer y solamente espero que les haya gustado, porque es la a continuación del episodio 70 de mi Fic.

 **Bueno eso fue todo amigos lectores, quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en este año 2015 que se va y bueno agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi fic y dejaron Reviews, bueno sin más que decir feliz año nuevo para todos, que la pasen muy bien y que les vaya bien a todos para este 2016… ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	2. PR Dino Omega, La película, parte 1

**Como les va amigos míos, pues bueno aquí vamos a comenzar con lo que les dije con mi Trailer, Power Rangers Dino Omega la Película versión Fic, espero que les guste esto y que la pasen bien, este es un nuevo trabajo para este 2016 y espero hacerlo bien al igual que mis otros Fic's, así como en mis estudios y demás labores, eso es todo y comencemos.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo, un ser de otro mundo…**

 **…llamado Zordon del planeta Eltar, llego a la tierra…**

 **…después de haber luchado para salvar su planeta…**

 **…y otros que eran de sus aliados…**

 **…de la temible Alianza del mal de Ivan Ooze…**

 **…y también salvo su planeta y a sus hermanos Eltarianos…**

 **…de enemigos que eran de su misma raza…**

 **…luego de varios sacrificios para finalizar la guerra Eltariana…**

 **…Zordon se fue y con ayuda de sus aliados…**

 **…repartió objetos de poderes místicos por algunos lados del universo…**

 **…como también el planeta tierra…**

 **…al llegar a la tierra, pasaron los años y el mal comenzó a levantarse…**

 **…al saber eso, Zordon escogió a 6 jóvenes de gran capacidad…**

 **…para que ellos los enfrentaran…**

 **…naciendo así los primeros Power Rangers…**

 **…que poseían armas y vehículos de combate, como también a sus poderosos Zords…**

 **…pasaron muchas cosas…**

 **…y un Ranger rojo de nombre Andros…**

 **…tomo una difícil decisión…**

 **…ya que para salvar al universo de la alianza del mal…**

 **…Zordon decidió sacrificarse y Andros muy a su pesar lo hizo…**

 **…y la energía de zordon salvo al universo…**

 **…pero aun así, existían seres malignos que querían dominar el universo…**

 **…y la tradición de los Power Rangers…**

 **…ha seguido de generación tras generación…**

 **…enemigos poderosos aparecieron…**

 **…y uno de ellos, el temible Ivan Ooze despertó…**

 **…pero fue derrotado por los Rangers Dragón…**

 **….y así el universo se salvó, pero el regreso de un poderoso enemigo hizo temblar al Multiverso…**

 **…y ese alguien era Astronema…**

 **…ella y todos sus guerreros fueron derrotados, tras el sacrificio de la elegida…**

 **…su nombre era Karone, que en un tiempo….**

 **…llego a ser la Ranger rosa galáctica, su sacrificio jamás será olvidado…**

 **…y aunque Astronema haya desaparecido, el mal siempre existirá…**

 **…pero mientras existan los Power Rangers para enfrentarse al mal…**

 **…el universo puede estar a salvo…**

 **…la identidad de todas la generaciones de los Power Rangers…**

 **…se ha mantenido en secreto…**

 **…y esa tradición hasta el día de hoy… Continúa…**

 **…Power Rangers Dino Omega, La Película…**

Ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que la gente caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, incluso había trabajadores que estaban ayudando en la construcción de algunos edificios o estaban remodelándolos, se vio en una tienda de electrodomésticos que las personas estaban viendo varios aparatos y en una televisión apareció una noticia.

-"esta es una noticia que ya la habíamos repetido, pero es difícil no hablar del ataque que sufrió la ciudad vecina de Angel Grove, luego de eso mucha gente necesita ayuda, ya que algunos perdieron sus hogares… pero los Power Rangers detuvieron a los que atacaron la ciudad y Angel Grove está en un proceso de recuperación luego del ataque, pero ahora ya muchas familias se están recuperando así que pronto la ciudad de Angel Grove volverá a ser la ciudad que era"-dijo una señorita que estaba en una escritorio y contaba lo sucedido.

Por ahí apareció un chico y vestía una playera roja con detalles blancos y un pantalón Jean de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles verdes, se vio que estaba escuchando música y tenía puesto unos auriculares y estaba caminando por el lugar de manera tranquila y estaba moviendo su cabeza por el ritmo de la canción.

En eso se detuvo en esa tienda de electrodomésticos y vio la noticia, en eso puso una cara seria y triste, se quedó por unos minutos así y continúo con su camino- será mejor que me vaya de aquí… tengo que relajarme un poco-dijo Marcelo

Marcelo siguió su camino hasta llegar al lago de Stone Canyon, al llegar Marcelo se sentó en una roca cerca del árbol donde conoció a Anna una de sus más grandes amigas- rayos, ya me estaba recuperando luego de lo sucedido, pero con estas noticias… es imposible que me olvide de eso… Angel Grove está pasando por un mal momento luego del ataque de Astronema y lo que hablamos el día de ayer-dijo Marcelo.

Flash back.

Se veía a Marcelo y a sus demás amigos en el centro de mando, ahí estaba Elsa y los Rangers dragón- la ciudad se ve muy mal-dijo Steve.

-es cierto… la ciudad se ve muy mal-dijo Amber.

-están seguros que no necesitan nuestra ayuda… Yubel-dijo Marcelo viendo a su amiga.

Yubel lo pensó muy bien- no se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien… además todos están ayudando en reconstruir las casas de aquellas familias que la perdieron, nosotros también estamos ayudando… no se preocupen estaremos bien, ustedes deben concentrarse en detener a Durahan y Shinnok, si necesitan ayuda nosotros les ayudaremos-dijo Yubel.

-está bien… lo mismo te digo a ti Yubel-dijo Marcelo y le tendió la mano a Yubel y ella la tomo y ambos estrecharon sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

Fin del flash back.

-tal vez Yubel no quiera que los ayudemos… Angel Grove se está recuperando, pero como Yubel lo dijo… debemos detener a Durahan y Shinnok… Yubel y los demás ya hicieron su trabajo… ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Marcelo y se preparó para volver a la casa de su maestro, pero algo lo detuvo ya que vio como alguien del otro lado del lago.

Marcelo vio quien era ese alguien- ese es… Kai… pero que hace aquí y a donde se dirige… Kai se dirige a Angel Grove, pero porque-dijo Marcelo, en eso Kai se transformó en su forma Ranger y subió a su moto Ranger.

-oye Kai espera-dijo Marcelo, pero Kai no lo escucho y siguió su camino- demonios porque no me escucho… se hizo el sordo o que… porque rayos va a Angel Grove… será mejor que los siga-Marcelo vio a sus alrededores si nadie estaba ahí- bien no hay nadie ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y se transformó en su forma Ranger.

-¡Dino Omega Cycle!-dijo Marcelo y su moto apareció y Marcelo se subió rápidamente y acelero lo más que pudo y fue por el camino por donde fue Kai- que estas tramando Kai.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

Se veía Shinnok meditando y en eso sintió una gran energía- esto debe ser una broma… ese sujeto no puede estar vivo… será mejor que vaya a averiguarlo-dijo Shinnok y salió de la cueva a toda velocidad.

Lejos de ahí se vio que había un ser encapuchado, era el mismo ser de esa noche que advirtió a Marcelo sobre Karone- bueno ya hice lo que debía hacer… ya le advertí a ese Ranger que Karone aún no ha muerto… no estoy seguro que decisión tomara Karone cuando regrese… pero estoy seguro que no será nada bueno para los Rangers o para cualquier ser maligno… la verdad no me importa que decisión tome Karone, no pienso interponerme… muchos idiotas quisieron controlarla para dominar el Multiverso, pero que gran estupidez… eso solo me da a entender de que no se tuvieron la confianza de hacer las cosas con su propia fuerza… ya sea dominar el universo o salvarlo…

-cuando Karone despierte… que tendrá pensado hacer cuando me vea… la verdad ni siquiera yo tenga idea… pero no pienso hablar con ella o molestarla… si ella se molesta aunque sea un poco estaré en problemas jejeje… bueno debo ir a liberar a esa criatura… si se sale de control, lo único que debo hacer es destruirlo, no será muy difícil para mí-en eso el encapuchado siguió su camino.

Pero detuvo su caminata- vaya… vaya… así que Shinnok… me está siguiendo.

-tengo el presentimiento de que es el… maldito… sí que tienes agallas para mostrarte… maldito Onaga-dijo Shinnok.

El encapuchado se descubrió sus ojos eran de color azul y su piel era azulado, además de tener una especie de marcas en sus ojos y se vio que estaba sonriendo- si Shinnok me está siguiendo, entonces creo que debería darle alguna señal, para que sepa que me dirijo a Eltar-en eso Onaga comenzó a brillar y como si fuera un rayo de luz se elevó a gran velocidad al cielo.

Shinnok vio como el rayo de luz se dirigía al cielo- cielos ese maldito de Onaga se dirige al espacio… será mejor que lo siga y averigüe que está tramando-dijo Shinnok y también se volvió un rayo de energía y siguió a Onaga.

Angel Grove.

A las afueras de la ciudad se escuchaba un ruedo, y de a poco se escuchó que era el sonido de un vehículo, en eso se vio que era Kai que se dirigía a toda velocidad y detrás de él estaba Marcelo- oye Kai espera, dime porque te diriges a Angel Grove.

A pesar de su casco por el sol se vio que por el visor Kai vio a Marcelo- se puede saber porque me sigues Marcelo-dijo Kai.

-ya me oíste, quiero saber porque te diriges a Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-solo quiero… solo quiero ver a alguien, eso es todo-dijo Kai y aumento la velocidad.

-oye Kai espera-dijo Marcelo y aumento la velocidad de su moto.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a uno de los bosques de Angel Grove, Kai bajo de su Dino Alpha Cycle y se dirigió a un bosque, Marcelo también se detuvo y bajo de su Dino Omega Cycle- este lugar... es donde descansa Karone… Kai quiere ver a Karone, pero para que-dijo Marcelo y desactivo su poder y siguió a Kai.

Marcelo siguió a Kai y se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo al lugar donde descansaba Karone, al llegar se vio que todo estaba como cuando finalizo la ceremonia, el claro estaba hermoso ya que mostraba una escena muy pacífica y que además se veía el monumento en honor a Karone- oye Kai… puedo preguntarte… porque viniste aquí-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Kai se acercó al monumento de Karone, saco una flor y la puso donde todos los Rangers lo habían dejado ese día- solo vine a presentar mis respetos-dijo Kai seriamente, mientras dejaba la flor.

-podrías explicarte… porque según recuerdo tu querías matar a Karone por venganza, de lo que Astronema le hizo a tu planeta-dijo Marcelo en tono de broma.

-eso fue antes… nadie podría culparme por haber sido presipitado y dejarme llevar por el odio, la furia y la venganza… pero eso ya fue antes, vine solo para ver a Karone, puede que no la haya conocido… pero estoy seguro que todos los que estuvieron ese día hubieran preferido que nada hubiera acabado de esa manera-dijo Kai

-si tienes razón… todos hubieran preferido que ella estuviera viva-dijo Marcelo.

-pero creo que esto era lo mejor-Marcelo vio a Kai algo molesto- lo digo porque tal vez otro lunático hubiera usado a Karone para sus propósitos malignos… aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de nosotros, los Power Rangers-dijo Kai.

-oye Kai espera un segundo… nosotros nunca hubiéramos usado a Karone, que eso te quede claro-dijo Marcelo molesto.

Kai se dio la vuelta y encaro a Marcelo- lo dices enserio, no me hagas reír… entonces respóndeme esto, a pesar de la gran victoria y de que Astronema no está por el sacrificio de Karone… que crees que fue la primera y única idea de tus amigos para salvar a Elsa y a Karone y detener a Astronema… creo que ya te das una idea, su única opción era que Karone peleara con Astronema-dijo Kai.

Todo lo que Kai dejo sorprendido a Marcelo- pero ellos lo hicieron para detener a Astronema, tienes que entenderlos-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor… no sé si tus amigos, los Rangers Dragón ya lo saben o es que lo olvidaron o no tienen idea, pero ellos deberían darse cuenta de que también querían usar a Karone para vencer a Astronema… no importa si ellos no lo hacían a conciencia, inconscientemente, también querían usar a Karone… para derrotar a la alianza del mal-dijo Kai.

Marcelo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que dijo Kai- sé que puede parecer algo absurdo lo que digo Marcelo… pero veas como lo veas, ellos también querían usar a Karone… estoy seguro que Karone prefirió sacrificarse, para evitar que controlaran su vida… y eso es algo que todos deberían entender-dijo Kai.

-si… creo que tienes razón… incluso Karone lo dijo… dijo que quería librarse de ese dolor… el dolor de ser utilizada como un objeto-dijo Marcelo de manera triste.

-ella tomo su decisión Marcelo… lo que hizo Karone es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer-dijo Kai que después se agacho en señal de respeto a Karone y se preparaba para irse.

Marcelo vio que su amigo ya se iba- oye Kai espera… sabes quería hablarte de algo-dijo Marcelo.

-se puede saber de qué se trata-dijo Kai.

-pues cuando a cabo la ceremonia del entierro de Karone… al regresar a Stone Canyon, escuche una voz que decía que Karone aún no había muerto-dijo Marcelo.

Kai se mostró algo interesado- lo dices enserio-dijo Kai.

-por supuesto… y no sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que lo que escuche… es real-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-bueno… si lo que dices es cierto, debería creerte… no sé porque… pero tengo la misma sensación que tu-dijo Kai.

En eso los 2 se voltearon y vieron el altar donde se encontraba Karone y vieron que tenía sus ojos cerrados- creo que tendré que pensar en lo que dijiste, ahora debo preocuparme por otra cosa-dijo Kai y siguió su camino.

-oye Kai espérame-dijo Marcelo que siguió a Kai.

Pero antes de salir de esa parte del claro para llegar al bosque, el monumento donde estaba Karone, de pronto se vio que ella abrió sus ojos, en su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo infierno y su ojo derecho era de color azul zafiro y sus ojos vieron a Marcelo y a Kai… sus ojos en eso brillaron un poco.

Marcelo y Kai estaba por retirarse cuando en eso se detuvieron ya que sintieron como una presencia con una energía muy cálida y a la vez muy fría los estuviera observando, en eso escucharon un latido, lo que causo que los 2 sudaran un poco, se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Karone seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-que fue eso de hace poco-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

Kai se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos, mantuvo su vista en Karone, Kai vio detenidamente el altar y a Karone- yo me voy… nos vemos Marcelo-dijo Kai y siguió su camino para irse.

-oye Kai, eso de hace poco, acaso tu no lo sentiste-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que sentí esa presencia… pero te diré que no me importa por ahora-dijo Kai y siguió su camino- esa sensación de hace poco… no sé porque pero me da mala espina-pensó Kai preocupado.

-oye Kai espérame-dijo Marcelo que siguió a Kai, para después irse del claro donde estaba el monumento en honor a Karone y pero nuevamente Karone abrió los ojos y vio por donde se habían ido Marcelo y Kai, luego de eso solo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al salir del bosque Marcelo y Kai se dirigieron a sus respectivas motos- bueno Kai… que harás ahora que ya dejaste tu presente y respetos a Karone… iras por Alex-dijo Marcelo.

-no… no lo hare… aún tengo cosas que hacer… además no creo que los vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo-dijo Kai.

-porque lo dices Kai… te vas a ir del planeta-dijo Marcelo.

-no es eso… como te dije, tengo cosas que hacer… y no voy a dejar el planeta… pero tengo la sensación de que en un momento no los volveré a ver más-dijo Kai seriamente.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo.

-creo que sí… tengo la sensación de que tal vez no los vea más… bueno Marcelo… yo me voy… adiós-dijo Kai y se transformó en su forma Ranger y se fue en su moto.

Marcelo veía como su amigo que conoció en el entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro Daichi- adiós amigo… no sé porque… pero también tengo la sensación de que no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo… pero no creo que ese día se hoy-dijo Marcelo se transformó y se subió a su moto para volver a Stone Canyon.

Stone Canyon.

Se veía a Marcelo caminar tranquilo por las calles y llego a la zona comercial, en eso vio a alguien y la reconoció enseguida- hola Holly que haces por aquí-dijo Marcelo acercándose a su amiga.

Holly se dio la vuelta y vio a Marcelo- hola Marcelo como te va-dijo Holly, que vestía unos pantalones janes claros, unos zapatos deportivos azules, una blusa rosa con una chaqueta de color blanco con detalles rosas y su pelo era cola de caballo.

-estoy bien, por cierto que haces aquí, acaso viniste con tu familia-dijo Marcelo.

-no, vine yo sola, quería distraerme por un momento-dijo Holly, en eso vio a Marcelo y se sonrojo un poco- oye Marcelo, no quieres acompañarme.

Marcelo solo vio a Holly por la pregunta que le hizo, lo pensó por un momento- si porque no, además creo que será divertido pasar el tiempo contigo y pasar el tiempo contigo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Holly se puso feliz al escuchar que Marcelo quería acompañarla- bueno, entonces por qué no vamos a buscar tiendas para ver si haya algo que podamos comprar-dijo Holly.

-oye Holly, no me abras invitado, para que yo cargue todo lo que vas a comprar, no es así-dijo Marcelo serio.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, como se te ocurre que voy a hacerte eso-dijo Holly algo molesta.

-bueno lo siento, pero si lo piensas bien, si la gente me viera cargando todo lo que compraste, la gente pensaría que somos novios-dijo Marcelo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo.

Holly se sonrojo por lo que dijo Marcelo, pero luego movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para reaccionar- no digas eso quieres.

-decir que… que la gente piense que tú y yo somos novios, solo por lo que dije-dijo Marcelo

-si me refiero a eso… no importa, vamos a pasarla bien-dijo Holly y tomo la mano de Marcelo para entrar al centro comercial.

Ya en el centro comercial, Marcelo y Holly caminaban tranquilamente y entraban a las tiendas de celulares, luego fueron a tiendas de ropas y se probaron algunas prendas, en especial Holly, cuando salió de los probadores, se vio que tenía una falda Jean una blusa blanca con detalles rosas- oye Marcelo, qué opinas me queda bien-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-si te queda bien, te vez linda-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Holly se sonrojo por el comentario de Marcelo, para luego sonreír- gracias Marcelo… bueno creo que comprare esta ropa-dijo Holly, podrías esperarme en la caja registradora.

-por supuesto, yo hare fila no te preocupes Holly-dijo Marcelo y se fue a la caja registradora.

Holly veía como Marcelo iba y se fue a cambiar en los vestidores y salió con la ropa que tenía antes- bueno ya estoy lista-dijo Holly y se dirigió dónde estaba Marcelo y vio que él estaba esperando en la caja registradora ya solo faltaba 1 persona- gracias por esperarme Marcelo.

-no hay de que Holly… te esperare afuera OK-dijo Marcelo y salió.

Holly solo sonrió y cuando llego su turno, pago por la ropa que compro y luego fue con Marcelo, en eso siguieron paseando y se quedaron en un restaurante para comer algo- oye Marcelo, no crees que deberías volver a casa con los demás, lo digo por tus hermanos y Alex, quien los está cuidando.

-no te preocupes, Michael está ahí, además les avise que iba a llegar para la hora del almuerzo-dijo Marcelo.

-entiendo, bueno creo que es hora de comer-dijo Holly, luego de almorzar en el restaurante caminaron un poco hasta llegar al parque de Stone Canyon- oye Marcelo… puedo preguntarte algo.

-si claro, que me quieres preguntar-dijo Marcelo.

Holly se sonrojo un poco- tu… te has enamorado de alguien-dijo Holly.

-¿yo? Bueno no sé qué responderte, creo que debería decirte que no… cuando llegue a mis 12 años, no me enamoraba de nadie, a pesar de que mis compañeras de clase eran lindas… pero si dices a que me enamore de alguien con el corazón… creo que sí me he enamorado-dijo Marcelo.

-ah sí… y puedes decirme quien es-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-es alguien que ya no está con nosotros-Holly se sorprendió por lo que dijo Marcelo- así es, se trataba de Anna… no sé por qué, pero cuando salí con ella ese día, incluso en el primer día que estuvo con nosotros… había sentido algo por ella… y me termine de enamorar de ella cuando fuimos a que conociera a Yubel y los demás-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-ya veo-dijo Holly algo triste- y la extrañas.

-por supuesto… sabes aun me siento algo triste solo de recordarlo y de la incapacidad que tuve por no protegerla… sabes Holly, todo lo que sentía por Anna… te sorprenderías si te digo que ella y yo nos besamos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-vaya no lo sabía-dijo Holly haciendo una sonrisa forzada, ya que ella recordaba el momento en que Marcelo y Anna se besaron en el parque de diversiones.

-ahora todo lo que tengo de ella son estos recuerdos… sabes Holly, ese sentimiento que tenía por Anna, por ahora solo puedo recordarlo como algo bonito que me paso-dijo Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Holly sorprendida por lo que dijo Marcelo.

-así es… como te dije, solo puedo recordarlo como algo bonito-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno Holly tengo que volver a casa, nos vemos luego.

-si por supuesto-dijo Holly que ya estaba lista para irse, pero luego sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, Holly volteo y vio que el que le tomaba la mano era Marcelo.

-por cierto se me olvidaba… ese día que Anna murió… tú me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba… y me arrepiento de haberte gritado ese día que fui transportado al pasado… tu trataste de ayudarme, porque estaba deprimido por lo de Anna… y no tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo de corazón Holly… gracias-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Holly se sorprendió y se sonrojo por lo que le dijo Marcelo, para después sonreír- no es nada Marcelo… solamente quería ayudar a un gran amigo mío-dijo Holly sonriendo y recordó lo que Anna le había dicho que era que no debía permitir que Marcelo se adentrara en la soledad- bueno debo volver a casa… y recuerda Marcelo, tu nunca estarás solo… ya que todos nosotros estaremos contigo, al igual que yo.

Marcelo sonrió por lo que le dijo Holly- gracias Holly-dijo Marcelo que se acercó a Holly, dándole así un beso en su mejilla derecha, hecho que hizo que Holly se sonrojara- te veré después Holly.

Holly reacciono luego de lo que sucedió hace poco- si yo también te veré después-dijo Holly y se fue, pero se vio que aún estaba sonrojada por el beso que le dio Marcelo a tal punto que se tocó su mejilla, para después sonreír tiernamente.

Marcelo observaba como Holly se iba- bueno debo volver a casa, que horas son-dijo Marcelo y vio en su celular que eran las 12:30- cielos debo apresurarme y llegar cuanto antes.

 **Bueno amigos esta es la primera parte de la película, espero que les llegue a gustar, la parte 2 estará para mañana o para el día viernes, por cierto, habrá 3 partes de la película, así que espérenlo, esto continúa…**


	3. PR Dino Omega, La película, parte 2

**Como les va amigos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la película, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

Planeta Eltar.

Se veía como una especie de rayo de luz llegaba al planeta, hasta que al llegar a la atmosfera del planeta y estar cerca del suelo, ese rayo de energía desapareció y se revelo a ese ser encapuchado- bueno… Shinnok tardara un poco en llegar, así que será mejor que ponga en marcha mi plan de una buena vez.

El encapuchado camino por el planeta Eltar hasta llegar a unos bosques y a su alrededor había una cueva.

Al entrar se vio que había un objeto que brillaba con intensidad y que mantenía encerrado a una criatura- bueno… parece que todavía sigue aquí… incluso el sello que le puso Zordon sigue funcionando… pero ese sello es inútil contra mi poder… es hora de que despiertes Deithar… la única criatura que estuvo a punto de extinguir a los Eltarianos, es hora de que despiertes.

En eso el objeto que encerraba a esa criatura comenzó a brillar y a resquebrajarse de poco a poco.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí se vio que alguien más llegaba al planeta, ese era Shinnok- bien ya llegue al planeta, es hora de buscar a ese infeliz-dijo Shinnok.

En eso sintió como una gran energía que estaba siendo liberada- rayos… ese maldito lo está liberando de ese sello, parece que los 2 pensamos igual, pero yo sé qué consecuencias puede traer esa cosa y sé muy bien que él también lo sabe… muy bien debo apresurarme-dijo Shinnok y corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a donde estaba el ser encapuchado, Shinnok se dirigía a la cueva.

En la cueva.

Se vio que una especie de esfera se estaba rompiendo y se vio que alguien lo estaba liberando, en eso llego Shinnok y se sorprendió al ver al responsable- no puede ser… como es que sigues vivo-dijo Shinnok sorprendido.

-tiempo sin verte Shinnok-ese ser sonreía, en eso de esa esfera salió como una especie de parasito que se movió a gran velocidad.

Shinnok se sorprendió mucho al ver que ese parasito se le hacía conocido- no puede ser, ¡acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho!-dijo Shinnok viendo al encapuchado.

-cálmate Shinnok… no nos vemos en mucho tiempo y así es como reaccionas-dijo el encapuchado.

-ya cállate maldito y será mejor que te quites esa ridícula capucha… sé muy bien que eres tu Onaga-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

-jejeje si hubiera sido otro Eltariano, nadie me habría reconocido… pero como eres tu Shinnok, es momento de que deje de esconder mi rostro-en eso se quitó la capucha y revelo su rostro, se vio que tenía apariencia de un joven de unos 25 años, además de que tenía una armadura que protegía su cuerpo, a pesar de que la armadura no se veía impresionante, además de que tenía 2 guanteletes en sus 2 manos y unos protectores en sus pies y su rostro estaba algo pintado, como si se tratara de tatuajes, solo que de color azul oscuro.

-cómo es que sigues aquí, maldito-dijo Shinnok molesto.

-vamos esa es forma de tratar a un antiguo amigo de guerra, además como te atreves a hablarme así-dijo Onega con una sonrisa tranquila cosa que puso nervioso a Shinnok- deberías saber lo poderoso que fui y más importante… no sabes que tan poderoso soy ahora.

-no… no tengo idea de cuánto poder tengas ahora y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado-dijo Shinnok.

-pues deberías-dijo Onega y se sintió que el suelo se resquebrajaba y de pronto lo cual hizo que Shinnok se pusiera nervioso, pero luego Onaga se detuvo- sabes no pienso mostrarte mi poder ahora, ya que ese parasito aún sigue ahí y si absorbe mi energía mórfica, estaré en problemas, aunque podría destruir a ese monstruo en este instante… prefiero observar que es lo que sucederá con el universo, sobre todo con esta cosa libre-dijo Onaga sonriendo tranquilamente.

-estás loco Onaga… apropósito, te seré honesto, no sé qué estas tramando… acaso tiene que ver con Karone, je si ese es el caso, deberías saber que ella ya está muerta-dijo Shinnok sonriendo.

-y quien dijo que yo voy tras Karone-al decir eso Shinnok quedo confundido- y una cosa más, debo decir que eres muy ingenuo al pensar que Karone está muerta-Shinnok quedo sorprendido por lo que le dijo Onaga.

-desde el día en que Halakthy nombro a Zordon el guardián del Multiverso y yo forme a los protectores de Eltar estuve investigando… investigue muchas cosas, durante mucho tiempo, algunas me ayudaron a aumentar mi poder y saber mucho del Multiverso, podría decirse que soy un libro galáctico viviente jejeje… y en una de mis investigaciones descubrí algo interesante… pero ni creas que te lo diré, lo único que voy a decirte es que Karone, la elegida tiene más poder del que aparenta-dijo Onaga sonriendo tranquilamente.

-entonces es eso… vas en busca del poder de Karone y usarla para tus fines-dijo Shinnok.

-por favor, por quien me tomas, crees que soy como el idiota de Ivan o el de creencias buenas como Zordon-dijo Onaga.

-entonces que tramas-dijo Shinnok.

-nada en realidad, yo no busco controlar a Karone, mis deseos o ambiciones no son tan ridículos y fácilmente de saberse, enserio creíste que sería como el idiota y debilucho de Ivan, por favor ese inútil ni siquiera servía como líder, no se tuvo la confianza de usar su propio poder para realizar lo que tanto anhelaba, en vez de eso trato de controlar a Karone y usarla como un peón, no me compares con esa basura de Ivan-dijo Onaga algo molesto.

Shinnok retrocedió un poco al ver que Onaga se había molestado un poco- que sucede Shinnok, vamos no deberías comportarte así… recuerda que yo fui el fundador de los protectores de Eltar, sabes muy bien lo poderosos que soy, pero descuidad no voy a hacerte nada-dijo Onaga sonriendo tranquilamente.

-entonces dime porque liberaste a esa cosa-dijo Shinnok señalando al parasito que los observaba.

Onaga solo lo vio un poco- por favor, Shinnok… sé muy bien que en el fondo también querías hacer lo mismo-dijo Onaga.

Shinnok solo frunció el ceño y estaba molesto- bueno yo ya me voy, no quiero que esa cosa absorba mi energía… así que adiós-dijo Onaga y a una gran velocidad se fue de ahí, dejando a Shinnok con ese parasito.

Shinnok miro al parasito y se puso algo nervioso- todos nosotros, todos los protectores de Eltar aun te recordamos, maldito parasito… estuviste apunto de destruirnos… podría utilizarte para atacar la tierra y destruir de una buena vez a los Rangers… pero si hiciera eso, tu absorberías su poder Mórfico y aumentarías tu poder… así que la única alternativa que tengo… es destruirte en este instante-dijo Shinnok.

A una gran velocidad Shinnok fue a atacar al parasito, el tamaño del parasito era como la de un auto de juguete y su apariencia parecía a la de un lagarto, solo que este además de tener sus 2 ojos, tenía un tercer ojo que estaba en su cabeza, Shinnok estaba a punto de darle un golpe con una gran energía concentrada, pero en eso el parasito en forma de lagartija de nombre Deithar, pero este evadió el ataque con rapidez y salió de la cueva a una gran velocidad.

-ni creas que te vas a escapar maldito parasito-dijo Shinnok y comenzó a perseguirlo.

En eso el Deithar brillo un poco y el ojo de en medio comenzó a brillar, se pudo ver que estaba buscando si había seres con el poder Morfosico, encontró una de las ciudades de Eltar, pero antes de ir ahí dirigió su vista a un lugar en específico y con su ojo vio que era el planeta tierra y que además sintió que en ese planeta habían seres con grandes cantidades de energía Morfosica, luego de eso se volvió energía pura y salió disparado del suelo hasta llegar a la atmosfera del planeta y así llegar al espacio para ir a la tierra.

Shinnok llego, pero fue tarde ya que Deithar ya se había ido- a donde va esa cosa-dijo Shinnok en eso se dio cuenta- rayos, va a la tierra, quiere absorber las energía Morfosica de todos los Rangers… debo apresurarme y detenerlo.

En eso Shinnok fue rodeado de energía y siguió a Deithar, hasta llegar al planeta tierra- cielos, no puedo creer que esa cosa sea muy rápida, solamente le tomara un minuto en llegar a la tierra-dijo Shinnok.

Planeta tierra, Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Marcelo llego a la casa y entro- hola chicos, ya llegue, están aquí-dijo Marcelo.

En eso aparecieron Chris, Alex y Nicole- hola hermano, llegaste justo a tiempo para ayudar a hacer el almuerzo-dijo Chris.

-oh rayos… bueno iré a ayudarles de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo.

Al ir a la cocina vieron que Mira y Michael estaban haciendo la comida con ayuda de Yuri- ¿Yuri que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu madre-dijo Marcelo.

-así era, pero tuvo que ir por una urgencia a su trabajo, no te preocupes el día de ayer tuve mucho tiempo con mi madre y fuimos a pasear y a divertirnos en el parque de diversiones, por eso le pregunte si podía venir con ustedes y ella dijo que sí, no te molesta verdad-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto que no… además entre más amigos seamos, podremos pasarla bien-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno dejemos eso de lado, en que les ayudo.

Marcelo comenzó a ayudar a Michael en pelar algunas papas y cebollas, los niños solo vieron con lastima como Marcelo y Michael lagrimeaban por pelar las cebollas.

Luego de unos minutos terminaron de hacer la comida, cada uno sirvió los platos y en eso llego Davis- hola amigos, veo que ya hicieron el almuerzo-dijo Davis.

-así es, te seré honesto, me costó mucho cocinar, sobre todo por las cebollas-dijo Marcelo.

Davis solo se rio por el comentario- ya veo, apropósito lamento no haber venido a ayudar, pero traje algunos refrescos, bueno que esperamos… a comer-dijo Davis y comenzaron a comer.

Al terminar, Marcelo y Mira recogieron los platos.

-chicos debo ir al centro de operaciones, Gosei dice que quiere que lo ayude con algunas cosas-dijo Davis.

-de acuerdo amigo, además eres el cerebro del equipo-dijo Marcelo levantando su pulgar y Davis hizo lo mismo, en eso Davis salió de la casa para ir al centro de operaciones.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio a Davis que utilizaba la computadora del centro de operaciones- veo que eres muy bueno manejando este tipo de tecnología-dijo Tensou.

-bueno, eso es obvio, ya que Ángela me enseño muchas cosas-dijo Davis.

-debo decir que estoy impresionado, con la inteligencia que tienes Davis-dijo Gosei.

-bueno, no solo soy inteligente para estas cosas, también soy bueno para hacer estrategias cuando nos toca pelear-dijo Davis mientras continuaba usando la computadora del centro de operaciones.

-eso es bueno ya que….-en eso Gosei dejo de hablar se vio preocupado al sentir una presencia que estaba por llegar a la tierra, Davis y Tensou notaron a Gosei.

-Gosei te sucede algo-dijo Davis.

-quiero averiguar algo, creo que algo está por llegar a la tierra… cuando llegue usa la computadora para ver quien fue el que llego a la tierra-dijo Gosei en tono preocupado.

-de acuerdo Gosei-dijo Davis, en eso esperaron como 2 minutos y en eso se sintió un pequeño temblor cerca de ahí que sucedió en las afueras de la ciudad- parece que ya llego… bueno, veamos de quien se trata.

Al buscar la señal de ese monstruo, apareció una especie de parasito con un ojo que resaltaba en su frente y tenía aspecto de lagartija, era Deithar- que rayos es esa cosa, parece una lagartija… que crees que sea Gosei-dijo Davis.

Gosei se sorprendió al ver a esa criatura- no sé qué decir… ya que jamás vi a una criatura así-dijo Gosei.

-de que hablas Gosei, acaso nunca viste a una de esas cosas-dijo Davis algo preocupado.

-así es… pero presiento que es muy peligrosa, debemos tener cuidado, Davis tu ve por Marcelo y los demás, nosotros te avisaremos a donde se dirige, estoy seguro que ellos también necesitaran tu ayuda-dijo Gosei.

-entiendo Gosei, ahora mismo voy-dijo Davis y se tele transporto.

-crees que podrán detener a esa cosa Gosei, por lo que me contaste es una criatura muy peligrosa-dijo Tensou.

-lo sé, pero lo que más me inquieta es esa criatura que nunca he visto en mi vida-dijo Gosei preocupado.

Casa de Daichi.

Se vio a Marcelo sentado en el sofá y estaba viendo el televisor, en eso apareció Chris corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de Alex- oigan chicos que les sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que paso fue que les jugamos una pequeña broma a Nicole y Yuri-dijo Chris sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-que fue lo que hiciste Chris-dijo Marcelo.

-nos las van a pagar-dijeron Nicole y Yuri que se aparecieron y se vio que en sus manos habían lagartijas de juguete que eran de goma pero parecían reales.

Marcelo vio lo que tenían en la mano su hermana y Yuri y volteo a ver a Chris- les jugaste una broma-dijo Marcelo.

-pero fue una pequeña broma, ellas se lo tomaron muy enserio, se ve que no tienen sentido del humor-dijo Chris.

-y como lo vamos a tener, cuando nos asustaste con estas cosas-dijo Yuri molesta.

-muy bien, será mejor que se calmen de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y tomo una de las lagartijas que tenía Yuri en sus manos.

En eso se escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta- oye Marcelo, que bueno que estas aquí, tenemos que tener cuidado con la lagartija-dijo Davis.

Marcelo no entendió lo que dijo Davis y vio a una de las lagartijas de broma que tenía en su mano- hay no, no hablo de esa lagartija Marcelo-dijo Davis, lo que dejo confundidos a todos los presentes.

En eso estuvieron en la sala y se vio que Steve también estaba ahí, Davis les dejo ver unas imágenes de la criatura por su laptop, además de un video en vivo de la criatura que lo transmitía gracias a la ayuda del centro de operaciones- por ahora no sé qué es esa cosa, ni siquiera Gosei sabe que es-dijo Davis.

-parece que es una especie de parasito y a la vez es una lagartija-dijo Marcelo.

-por ahora lo único que debemos hacer, es tener cuidado con esa cosa-dijo Davis.

-y crees que sea un problema esa cosa-dijo Marcelo.

-estas bromeando Marcelo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… si Gosei no sabe que es esa cosa, entonces tendremos que atraparlo y encerrarlo para así averiguarlo, ya que no sabes qué clase de problemas podría causar en la ciudad o en todo el planeta-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, debemos hacer algo, antes de que esa cosa lo haga-dijo Steve.

-eres muy listo Steve, no pensé que pudieras usar tu inteligencia para que podamos ver a esa cosa usando el centro de operaciones, sí que eres un genio-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias Marcelo, no pensé que fuera más listo que ustedes, y eso que estoy por graduarme-dijo Davis.

-Marcelo solo puso cara molesta- no te hagas el especial amigo, nosotros también nos vamos a graduar, al igual que tú.

En eso se escuchó una pequeña alarma de la laptop de Davis, en eso todos vieron lo que sucedía y vieron que la criatura comenzaba a transformarse, no cambio mucho su apariencia, ya que solo aumento su tamaño como la de un gato adulto y que además tenía unas espinas en su espalda, en eso vieron que se dirigió a gran velocidad.

-a donde se dirige esa cosa-dijo Marcelo.

-déjame ver-dijo Davis y apenas pudo localizar a la criatura y para su sorpresa vieron que se transformó en una especie de energía que se dirigió a cables de energía y se adentró en los cables, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-es mi imaginación o entro a esos cables de internet-dijo Chris.

-porque creen que haya hecho eso-dijo Alex.

-no tengo idea pero tenemos que averiguarlo-dijo Davis y comenzó a teclear las teclas de su laptop- parece que esa cosa entro a las redes de comunicaciones y está destruyéndolas.

-pero por que hace eso-dijo Steve.

-no tengo idea pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, debemos contactarnos con el centro de operaciones-dijo Davis.

-"Gosei me escuchas soy yo Marcelo"-dijo Marcelo.

-"si Marcelo te escucho, que sucede, Davis ya les informo lo que sucede"-dijo Gosei.

-"así es, pero hay un problema, no sabemos que sea exactamente esa cosa, pero es obvio que trama algo, hace poco entro en las redes de comunicación de la ciudad"-dijo Marcelo.

-"eso es extraño, muy bien mantengan el contacto conmigo, tratare de ayudarlos desde aquí"-dijo Gosei.

-"muy bien, si sabemos algo te avisamos Gosei"-en eso Marcelo corto la comunicación- que vamos a hacer ahora… como dijiste Davis, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

-y que sugieres que hagamos Marcelo, no tenemos idea de donde esta esa cosa y lo peor es que se encuentra en la red de información… el internet-dijo Steve.

-¿red de información?-en eso Davis comenzó a pensar- eso es, ya sea como podremos buscar a esa cosa, tengo que llamar a Ángel-Davis uso su celular para llamar a Ángela- hola Ángela, escucha necesito de tu ayuda, ese aparato que Yubel y los demás usaron para ir a una especie de cyber espacio, aun lo tienes… perfecto, podrías venir al centro de operaciones, Gosei te explicara todo… gracias por la ayuda Ángela.

Marceo y los demás vieron a Davis- porque llamaste a Ángela-pregunto Marcelo.

-cuando ella me estaba dando clases sobre la tecnología Ranger, me dijo que cuando Dimitria era la tutora de Yubel y los demás, ellos usaron un aparato para ir a un mundo virtual, si Ángela lo puede configurar, tal vez nos pueda transportar a las redes del internet y buscar a esa lagartija-dijo Davis.

-oye Davis ese es un buen plan-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo… solo debemos esperar-dijo Davis y esperaron por 5 minutos, hasta que sonó el comunicador de Davis- "si Gosei, dime que Ángela ya llego"

-"si Davis ya llego, en estos momentos hablara contigo"-dijo Gosei.

-"Davis, chicos que bueno hablar con ustedes, muy bien escúchenme chicos, ya tengo el aparato, pero tardare 10 minutos para que esté listo, seguros que podrán esperar ese tiempo"-dijo Ángela.

-"por supuesto Ángela, no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, mientras tanto nosotros trataremos de seguir buscando a esa lagartija"-dijo Davis.

-"entendido, les avisare cuando termine con el aparato"-dijo Ángela.

-"está bien, vamos a esperar"-dijo Davis y corto la comunicación.

En eso la laptop de Davis comenzó a sonar- Davis tu laptop-dijo Nicole.

-tal vez hayamos localizado a esa cosa-dijo Davis y se dirigió a su laptop- miren chicos, esa cosa ya salió de las redes y se dirige a toda velocidad al depósito de basura de Stone Canyon.

En eso vieron la apariencia que tenía la lagartija y se sorprendieron que ahora parecía una lagartija humanoide, del tamaño de un niño de 8 años- solo miren eso, está pasando por distintas etapas de transformación, que vamos a hacer.

-por ahora nada, tenemos que esperar a que Ángela nos avise-dijo Davis.

-que dices Davis, si dejamos que esa cosa ande libre, de seguro volverá a sufrir otra transformación, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón Marcelo, si hay alguna oportunidad… podríamos atraparlo y tal vez detenerlo, pero si eso no sucede y escapa, tenemos el plan B-dijo Davis.

-en eso tienes razón amigo, muy bien vamos por el-dijo Steve.

Marcelo y Davis asintieron- chicos nosotros iremos a atrapar a ese lagarto, si algo sucede usen el comunicador que les di y avísenle a Gosei-dijo Davis y los niños asintieron.

-muy bien vamos por esa cosa-dijo Marcelo y rápidamente junto con Davis y Steve fueron al depósito de basura de la ciudad.

Al llegar vieron que no había nada extraño- algo no está bien, debemos tener cuidado-dijo Marcelo y sus 2 amigos asintieron.

Centro de operaciones.

Escucharon que alguien los contactaba y ese alguien era Elsa y también se vio que Tommy estaba ahí- "Gosei que sucede para que necesitaran la ayuda de Ángela"-dijo Elsa.

-lo que sucede Elsa, es que hace poco llego una criatura muy extraña y no sabemos dónde está, por el momento Davis, Marcelo y Steve lo están buscando-dijo Gosei.

En eso se vio llegar al centro de operaciones a Mira, Yolei y Michael- Gosei… ¿Elsa? Sucede algo-dijo Mira.

-suceden muchas cosas amigos-dijo Ángela y junto con Gosei les explico lo que sucedía- en resumen eso es todo.

-así que una criatura muy extraña apareció y no saben que es-dijo Mira.

-así es Mira, por lo que sabemos es que esa criatura puede transformase en energía y viajar a grandes velocidades como también usar las redes del internet como un medio de transporte-dijo Gosei.

-debemos hacer algo-dijo Michael.

-no se preocupen como ya les dije Davis junto a Marcelo y Steve lo están localizando-dijo Gosei en eso se escuchó que alguien más los estaba contactando, por la pantalla del centro de operaciones se vio que eran los niños- niños que pasa, sucede algo.

-"si Gosei, hace poco Davis y los demás encontraron la localización de ese monstruo"-dijo Chris.

-"y hay algo que todos deben saber… ese monstruo puede transformarse"-dijo Alex.

-lo dicen enserio niños-dijo Gosei.

-"así es… en estos momentos Marcelo y los demás fueron a detenerlo al depósito de basura de la ciudad"-dijo Yuri.

-"ahí es donde se encuentra ese monstruo"-dijo Nicole.

-entonces veamos que sucede en el depósito de basura-dijo Gosei.

-nosotros iremos a ayudarlos-dijo Mira.

-no lo hagan-dijo Gosei- será mejor observar la situación, si ellos necesitan ayuda, irán a ayudarlos, pero por ahora, debemos dejar que ellos se hagan cargo, Yolei llama a Holly.

-está bien Gosei-dijo Yolei y se comunicó con Holly por medio del comunicador.

En casa de Holly.

Holly se vio guardando las cosas que compro, en eso su comunicador sonó y fue al baño de su cuarto- aquí Holly que sucede.

-"Holly soy yo Yolei, debes venir al centro de mando ahora"-dijo Yolei.

-entiendo iré enseguida-dijo Holly y salió de su cuarto- mamá saldré por unos momentos

Depósito de basura de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Marcelo, Davis y Steve seguían caminando por ahí, hasta que vieron a la criatura y se vio que estaba comiendo discos de CD y DVD, al igual que otras cosas electrónicas- miren, parece que aún no sabe que estamos aquí, vamos a acercarnos con cuidado.

En eso Steve vio un tanque de gasolina cerca del monstruo y luego vio un encendedor que todavía tenía algo de líquido, en eso Steve salto por unos autos, prendió el encendedor y lo arrojo al tanque de gasolina que no tenía mucha, pero que si lo suficiente para arrojar con su explosión a la criatura.

-oye Steve, que bueno eres para los ataques sorpresas… bien veamos cómo te gusta esto insecto-dijo Marcelo y reunió energía en sus manos- ¡esfera de energía!

El ataque de Marcelo le dio de lleno a Deithar (por cierto ellos no saben el nombre de la criatura, pero me voy a referir a Deithar cuando los personajes no tengan guion).

-le diste un golpe directo Marcelo, bien hecho, quien diría que el entrenamiento especial con tu maestro serviría-dijo Davis.

-esto aún no se acaba Davis… esa cosa esta ilesa-dijo Marcelo.

En eso escucharon la voz de la criatura- así que les gusta jugar eh-dijo Deithar con una voz que apenas se podía entender.

-escucharon eso-dijo Davis.

Steve se acercó a sus amigos- si yo también lo escuche.

-tengo un mal presentimiento amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-es hora de que nos transformemos para vencerlo, ahora-dijo Davis.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Therizinosaurio, Torosaurio, Carnotauro!-en eso los 3 aparecieron en sus formas Rangers.

Mientras todos observaban lo que sucedía en esa batalla, los que observaban eran Gosei y los demás en el centro de operaciones, Elsa junto con Tommy y Alfa en el centro de mando y los niños por medio de la laptop de Davis.

En eso Holly llego al centro de operaciones y se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

Se vio como Marcelo, Davis y Steve luchaban contra esa criatura, Marcelo junto con los 2 comenzaron a saltar por los objetos que había, mayor mente saltando en autos, mientras perseguían a Deithar.

En eso Deithar se volteo para atacarlos con disparos de energía de su boca, ataques que Marcelo, Steve y Davis esquivaron, en eso los 3 sacaron sus Dino Omega Cartridges y las combinaron con sus armas básicas para formar sus armas especiales- toma esto, ¡Escopeta de Trueno, Descarga Relampagueante!-dijo Davis y disparo 3 veces, pero Deithar los evadía a una gran velocidad.

-de esta no te escapas ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-Marcelo disparo de su arma y esta le dio de lleno a Deithar.

-muy bien Marcelo ahora lo tenemos-dijo Steve.

En eso Davis noto algo- oigan amigos, creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo-dijo Davis.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Davis, en ese momento todos sintieron un gran aumento de energía y cuando el humo se despejo de donde el ataque de Marcelo le dio a Deithar, revelo que su apariencia había cambiado, ahora parecía una araña y su rostro parecía la de una máscara robótica humanoide, que al verlos soltó una risa.

En el centro de operaciones todos miraron asombrados- no puede ser resistió el ataque de Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-y lo peor es que su poder a aumentado que esta al mismo nivel que la energía Morfosica de los chicos, Marcelo y los demás pueden llegar a tener problemas-dijo Gosei preocupado.

En la pelea se vio que Deithar encaro a los chicos y con gran velocidad que sorprendió a Marcelo y a los demás, ya que subía por los escombros que parecían montañas el llegar a una maquina en donde los vio fue a atacarlos para así aplastarlos, su tamaño ya era como el de un auto, en eso Marcelo, Davis y Steve atacaron en conjunto con sus armas a Deithar.

-eso es, lo tenemos-dijo Steve, pero del humo salió a una gran velocidad Deithar que iba contra los Rangers, lo cual los sorprendió, en eso Deithar junto sus patas como si se hubiera vuelto un misil, Marcelo y los otros le dispararon con sus armas, pero eso no daba resultado, cuando estaban por ser atacados, Marcelo y los otros los esquivaron.

-cielos esa cosa es muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo, al ver que Deithar los observaba y de repente dio un salto al lado derecho.

-¡Disparo Veneno!-dijo Deithar y de su boca lanzo balas de energía que los chicos apenas esquivaron, pero les dio de lleno a Steve y Davis.

-amigos-dijo Marcelo, pero otro le dio de lleno a Marcelo, al ver eso todos se preocuparon.

-debemos hacer algo-dijo Steve.

-invoquemos nuestras Omega armas-dijo Davis.

-muy bien entonces hagámoslo-dijo Marcelo.

Deithar observo lo que querían hacer- no tan rápido jejeje-dijo Deithar y se acercó a ellos a una gran velocidad.

-cuidado amigos ahí viene-dijo Steve.

-¡Disparo Veneno!-dijo Deithar y les dio de lleno a Marcelo, Steve y Davis, lo que causo una gran explosión, al ver eso Deithar solo se rio, para luego irse del lugar.

Todos los que vieron la batalla quedaron sorprendidos ya que vieron como Marcelo, Davis y Steve estaban en el suelo y habían perdido su transformación.

Por el comunicador les hablo Gosei y los demás- "Marcelo estas bien"-dijo Holly.

-eh estado mejor-dijo Marcelo levantándose y viendo a sus amigos- ustedes están bien chicos.

-por supuesto, pero quisiera saber quién eres tu-dijo Steve hasta quedar inconsciente.

En eso Davis lo fue a ver- no hay de qué preocuparnos, él está bien, solo debe descansar un poco-dijo Davis.

-demonios-dijo Marcelo golpeando el piso- no puedo creer que ni siquiera nosotros 3 hayamos sido capaces de detener a esa cosa.

 **Ahí termino la segunda parte del especial, el siguiente estará para mañana o para el día domingo y tal vez el siguiente episodio de mi fic de los Dino Omega, lo vaya a publicar el domingo o la siguiente semana, bueno eso es todo, esperen la tercera parte y dejen sus reviews, ya que en la última parte, voy a responder a sus reviews.**


	4. PR Dino Omega, La película, parte 3

**Como están amigos lectores, bueno aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de la película y espero que la disfruten, una cosa más la película de mi Fic, tiene relación con el episodio 70 y 71 ya que pasa entre esos 2 episodios, bueno dejare de escribir o hablar XD y que comience la tercera parte.**

Se vio que todos estaban preocupados, además de que Marcelo estaba arrodillado en el suelo al no haber sido capaces de derrotar a Deithar, en eso Davis se le acerco- ya cálmate Marcelo, no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos… debemos ir a detenerlo mientras podemos-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón amigo… yo iré a buscarlo, los llamare si lo llego a encontrar, tu ve y deja a Steve al centro de operaciones y luego vuelve con los niños y llévalos donde Gosei y los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-entendido, ten cuidado-dijo Davis y se tele transporto junto a Steve para ir al centro de operaciones.

Al llegar todos se fueron a ver como estaban- Davis, Steve ustedes están bien-dijo Mira.

-si estamos bien… pero Steve recibió un fuerte golpe-dijo Davis.

-será mejor que lo dejemos descansar-dijo Yolei.

-tienes razón… ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Davis.

Pasaron unos minutos, en eso Ángela se acercó a Davis- oye Davis ya termine, espero que al menos esto sea de ayuda-dijo Ángela.

-gracias Ángela, estoy seguro que esto nos ayudara-dijo Davis.

En eso vieron como Steve comenzaba a levantarse- cielos me duele la cabeza-dijo Steve.

-oye Steve… te encuentras bien amigo-dijo Michael.

-si estoy bien… solo que algo molesto por haber sido derrotado por esa cosa-dijo Steve.

En eso comenzó una comunicación y se vio que era Elsa y el resto de los Rangers Dragón- "hola chicos, pueden decirnos que sucede"-dijo Yubel.

-sucedió… algo que es muy molesto-dijo Steve, en eso comenzaron a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"debe ser una broma… no puede ser que exista una criatura así de poderosa"-dijo Finn.

-eso mismo pensábamos… pero no contamos con que esa cosa podía transformarse-dijo Steve.

-"bueno… en que podemos ayudarles"-dijo Yubel.

-por el momento no hay nada… esa cosa escapo cuando nos venció… en estos momentos Marcelo lo está buscando-dijo Davis.

-"ya veo… entonces tendremos que esperar"-dijo Kenneth.

Ciudad Stone Canyon.

Se vio como Marcelo buscaba a ese ser, hasta que lo encontró devorando algunas computadoras- oye tu… detente ahí-dijo Marcelo.

Deithar vio a Marcelo, en eso Deithar comenzó con su retirada y a pesar de que Marcelo lo seguía, Deithar se entró en otro cable de internet.

-demonios… te crees muy listo maldito… creo que es el momento de usar el plan B-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a casa.

Cerca de las calles se vio a Kai- no entiendo porque vine aquí-dijo Kai, peor en eso se detuvo- presiento que algo está sucediendo aquí.

En eso salió Deithar de una computadora- que es esa cosa… nunca había visto nada como eso-dijo Kai sorprendido.

Deithar al ver a Kai hizo de nuevo la retirada- oye a donde crees que vas-dijo Kai que perseguí a Deithar, tras una larga persecución Kai logro tomarlo por una de sus patas- ahora si no te vas a escapar.

Pero Deithar dio un enorme salto hasta dirigirse a una laptop que una persona había dejado luego de que la gente lo viera, entro a la pantalla de la laptop y al hacerlo estaba arrastrando también a Kai- maldito… que estas tramando-fue lo único que dijo Kai antes de entrar a la laptop y al final entro.

Mundo cibernético o ciberespacio.

Al ver eso Kai se sorprendió bastante- demonios en donde estoy-dijo Kai al ver el lugar, en eso vio a Deithar que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad- oye tu a donde crees que vas-Kai dio un salto y noto que podía levitar.

-estoy levitando… seguramente es porque estoy en este lugar… bueno así tal vez pueda alcanzarlo-dijo Kai que siguió a Deithar.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Shinnok había llegado y Durahan había notado su presencia- Shinnok que haces aquí… no me digas, seguro sentiste una presencia… yo también la sentí… tú crees que sea-dijo Durahan.

-es el Durahan… es Onaga-al decir eso Durahan se quedó sorprendido- no sé cómo… pero ese infeliz aún sigue con vida.

-entonces que podemos hacer… que es lo que está tramando-dijo Durahan.

-de hecho ya hizo una de sus jugadas-dijo Shinnok y le conto lo que hizo Onaga.

Durahan al escuchar eso se molestó- ese maldito de Onaga… piensa que lo tiene todo bajo control.

-pero es así… el muy maldito aumento su poder bastante… deberemos tener cuidado… cuando tratemos con él… además él me dijo algo y no creo que te guste-dijo Shinnok.

-que sucede… que fue lo que te dijo-dijo Durahan, en eso Shinnok le empezó a contar de lo que le dijo Onaga, y Durahan quedo muy sorprendido- ni hablar… debe ser una broma.

-no creo que sea una broma… es muy probable que Karone vuelva-dijo Shinnok.

En eso se vio en la pantalla de la nave de Durahan que trataba de transmitirse algo y no solo el sino que en todas las bases Rangers, como los Rangers del espacio, Galaxia perdida, A la velocidad de la luz, Fuerza de tiempo… mientras que otros Rangers lo observaban desde sus celulares o de sus computadoras o laptops

Casa de Daichi.

Se vio que Marcelo había llegado- niños están aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-hermano que bueno que llegas… donde estabas-dijo Nicole.

-no es momento para explicarles… traigan la laptop de Davis… debemos ir al centro de operaciones, ya que es momento de usar el plan B-dijo Marcelo.

-entendido-dijeron los niños y alistaron todo, cuando estaban por irse, Nicole fue a apagar el televisor, pero en eso apareció una noticia.

"señores… esto es increíble, en solo unos minutos, algo está sucediendo con la tecnología en especial en las redes de internet, ya que se ve que alguien está tratando de conseguir información… incluso barias páginas y computadoras de bases militares fueron hackeadas y no solo eso… las redes de comunicación no sirven ya que parece que alguien lo está controlando… esta podría ser un día única, ya que no solo sucede aquí, sino que está sucediendo en todo el mundo"-Se vio que las redes se estaban destruyendo y la tecnología estaba fallando en todo el mundo.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo y los niños se preocuparon- de seguro es esa cosa… demonios debemos apresurarnos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo y los niños se fueron al centro de operaciones y al llegar, Marcelo les conto lo que sucedía- demonios… como diablos es que lo hace-dijo Steve.

-"como lo detendremos"-dijo Finn.

-no se preocupen gracias a Ángela… esta máquina nos permitirá transportarnos… pero solo podrá funcionar con 3… y como no tenemos tiempo, tú decides Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-está bien… Mira, Michael ustedes vendrán conmigo… los demás se quedaran, tal vez esa cosa intente escapar cuando lo acorralemos… si eso llega a suceder ustedes deberán estar atentos ya que no sabemos por donde podrá aparecer-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien… Marcelo, Michael y Mira diríjanse a la máquina-dijo Davis, la maquina parecía una especie de transportador, Marcelo y los otros se pararon en medio y Davis comenzó a usar la máquina y de repente esta se encendió –escúchenme chicos… podrán mantener contacto con nosotros y si alguien sale muy herido… no se preocupen que yo los traeré de vuelta.

Marcelo, Michael y Mira asintieron- muy bien es hora de aplastar a ese bicho-dijo Marcelo.

-buena suerte amigos-dijo Yolei.

-cuídense chicos y no se confíen-dijo Steve.

-Marcelo ten cuidado… y ustedes también, Michael, Mira-dijo Holly, Marcelo solo asintió y de repente con los demás se transportó.

-cómo funciona esta máquina Davis-dijo Steve.

-no es muy difícil… solo tuve que conectar mi laptop a la máquina y a la computadora de dentro de operaciones, así logre transportarlos con más facilidad, además podre traerlos con facilidad, si llegan a lastimarse, pero esto sucederá con 2, luego de eso el programa debe cargarse por 5 minutos-dijo Davis

Mundo cibernético o ciberespacio.

Se vio como Marcelo y los demás buscaban por las redes del internet- demonios este lugar es inmenso… nos tardaremos mucho en encontrarlo-dijo Michael.

-no podemos quedarnos quietos y hacer que esa ande libre por ahí… vamos amigos debemos detenerlo-dijo Marcelo

Centro de operaciones.

Sus amigos asintieron, mientras se vio como en el centro de operaciones, todos esperaban que iba a suceder- solo esperemos que alguien le gane a esa coa-dijo Alex.

-eso esperemos o de lo contrario, estaremos en problemas-dijo Davis.

Mundo cibernético o ciberespacio.

Marcelo, Michael y Mira seguían viajando atreves de las redes del internet a una gran velocidad- parece que nuestros amigos tardaran en venir a ayudarnos-dijo Michael.

-entonces nosotros 3 debemos intentar vencer a esa cosa a como dé lugar-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Mira vio a alguien- oigan chicos miren quien es-dijo Mira señalando a su lado izquierdo.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que era Kai- Kai eres tú-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de su amigo.

-son ustedes, como es que llegaron aquí-dijo Kai.

-eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, ya que nosotros usamos una máquina para así venir aquí… no me digas que te encontraste a una especie de araña del tamaño de un auto-dijo Marcelo.

-de hecho… si lo vi, tenía la sensación de que esa cosa podría causar problemas así que lo trate de atrapar y cuando entro a uno de los cables de un poste… parece de esos cables informáticos o lo que sea… cuando lo sujete de una de sus patas, me transporto junto con el… luego de eso trate de seguirlo, pero esa cosa es muy velos-dijo Kai.

En eso vieron como sus amigos se contactaban con ellos- "amigos como les va, están bien"-dijo Gosei.

-si lo estamos Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-"hola amigos… veo que Kai también esta con ustedes"-dijo Yolei.

-si lo acabamos de encontrar ahora, él está aquí porque trato de detener a ese insecto, pero al hacerlo parece que también fue transportado aquí-dijo Michael.

-"ya veo, bueno chicos escuchen, ya encontramos donde esta ese insecto, tal parece que está buscando datos de algunas cosas por las redes además de que también los está controlando, ya que se dirige al sistema subterráneo de una de las bases aéreas del país"-dijo Davis.

-entendido, entonces debemos estar cerca-dijo Marcelo y al continuar su camino vio a Kai- oye Kai podrías ayudarnos por esta ocasión.

Kai en eso vio a Marcelo, Michael y Mira- solo lo hare por esta vez-dijo Kai.

-entonces andando-dijo Marcelo.

-"recuerden chicos deben tener cuidado"-dijo Gosei.

-"muy bien chicos ya están cerca… y no lo olviden esa cosa es peligrosa, así que deben concentrarse"-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo, Kai, Michael y Mira entraron a una especie de portal en las redes del internet, al llegar vieron que habían varios datos que ya fueron destruidos, en eso vieron a Deithar y este sintió su presencia.

-será mejor que no interfieran-dijo Deithar.

-esa cosa cree que puede darnos ordenes-dijo Kai con seriedad.

-ah sí, entonces démosle una lección-dijo Marcelo con una mirada determinada.

-es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel-dijo Kai.

-¡Activando Batallador!- se vio que sus morphos estaban brillando con intensidad, para estar a su nivel más poderoso de sus formas Ranger- ¡Alpha poder, Ceratosaurio/Omega Poder, Carnotauro!

En eso comenzaron con su transformación y todos los Rangers de todas las generaciones observaban lo que sucedía y se sorprendieron por la trasformación de Marcelo y Kai, se vio que ambos tenían sus trajes Rangers solo que eran un poco diferentes y sus Batalladores comenzaron a aparecer, para Marcelo su traje tuvo detalles blancos y dorados en eso apareció una armadura que protegieron sus pies, guanteletes que protegían todo su brazo, su cuerpo fue rodeado por su armadura que mostraba el símbolo Omega, en su espalda apareció una coraza que tenía aspecto de escudo que tenía forma de hexágono que se dividió a la mitad, formando así 2 alas de un tamaño de 30 centímetros y su casco cambio dándole unos cuantos detalles, con Kai se vio que su traje obtuvo detalles plateados, luego apareció una armadura que cubría su pecho y tenía el símbolo Alpha, en sus pies y manos aparecieron partes de armaduras que lo protegían, y en su espalda aparecieron 2 aletas que tenían un brillo plateado y su casco tuvo más detalles, en eso ambos terminaron con su transformación.

-¡Carnotauro Poder Máximo, Omega Batallador/Ceratosaurio Máximo Poder, Alpha Batallador!

En eso se vio a Deithar que trataba de irse, pero Marcelo y Kai se acercaron a toda velocidad a Deithar y este se detuvo y vio que Marcelo y Kai se acercaban a una gran velocidad.

En eso Marcelo le propino un gran golpe en su rostro, lo que causo que el girara sobre su eje, pero de repente se vio que Kai paso de lado a Deithar y con una gran maniobra fue a atacar a Deithar dándole un fuerte patada.

-muy bien, estamos teniendo ventaja ahora-dijo Mira.

-entonces vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Michael y Mira asintió y ambos sacaron sus morphos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!-dijeron los 2, pero Deithar los vio y salto para dirigirse a ellos.

-energía Morfosica útil-dijo Deithar y absorbió algo de la energía Morfosica de Mira y Michael y en eso Deithar comenzó a sufrir otra transformación y esta vez tenía un aspecto humanoide con características de reptil y de araña.

Ya que su rostro parecía la de un humano pero con características de reptil y sus brazos eran como los de una araña con detalles de reptil al igual que sus pies y estaba cubierto por una fuerte armadura y se vio que en su armadura tenía unos 2 pequeños cañones en sus hombros al igual que en la parte del pecho en donde había una abertura por donde podía lanzar esferas de energía y su tamaño ya era como el de una persona adulta y media unos 180 centímetros de alto.

-no voy a permitirlo-dijo Deithar y sus brazos se alargaron para atacar a Mira y Michael, al hacerlo los estrello en una de esas paredes virtuales de las redes eléctricas del internet.

En el centro de operaciones todos veían esto preocupados- no puede ser… Mira y Michael están en problemas-dijo Yuri.

En eso Alex le hablo a su hermano- vamos Kai, debes ayudar a mis amigos, por favor-dijo Alex.

Kai escucho lo que dijo su hermano- Alex yo… voy a hacerlo y derrotare a este monstruo-dijo Kai que fue a atacar a Deithar.

En eso Chris y Nicole le hablaron a su hermano- acabalo Marcelo.

-vamos a acabar con esta plaga… pero antes transporten a Michael y Mira-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio como ellos fueron transportados, hasta llegar al centro de operaciones.

-los 2 llegaron sanos y salvos, ahora derrótenlo chicos-dijo Yuri animando a Kai y Marcelo.

-por supuesto que lo haremos-dijo Marcelo y en eso fue a atacar a Deithar.

Kai saco su Ceratosaurio Saber- ¡toma esto! ¡Ceratosaurio Saber, Corte Llameante Meteórico!-dijo Kai y de su sable salió una gran cantidad de energías que tomaron la forma de media luna y que se dirigieron a Deithar, pero este las evadía, pero 3 de ellas le dieron de lleno.

En eso Deithar reacciono- ¡Disparo de Red!-dijo Deithar y de su armadura del centro de su pecho salió el disparo con una gran velocidad que le dio de lleno a Kai, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

Pero en eso apareció Marcelo dispuesto a atacar a Deithar y este uso sus brazos para que se alargaran y atacar a Marcelo, pero Marcelo evadió el ataque para después propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder, en eso Kai apareció para darle una gran combinación de golpes y de una patada lo mando a volar, para que Marcelo lo recibiera con un buen golpe.

-eso es, vamos chicos-dijo Chris animándolos desde el centro de operaciones.

En eso se vio a Marcelo que volvía al ataque y volvió a evadir otro ataque de Deithar y le propino otro golpe lo que hizo que retrocediera- oigan chicos creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Davis llamando la atención de todos- esa maldita cosa esta tratando de destruir todas las redes de comunicación y controlarlas.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso- "oigan chicos, algo anda mal aquí"-dijo Yubel llamándolos

Los demás fueron a ver que sucedía y se sorprendieron que Kai le había propinado una patada a Deithar lo que hizo que chocara, pero en eso la velocidad de Marcelo y Kai se estaba reduciendo y se vio que el ataque que preparaban de sus armas que eran el Carnotauro Buster y el Ceratosaurio Saber también estaba muy lento.

-oh no… ellos ya casi no se mueven ¿Por qué?-dijo Chris, en eso vieron que Marcelo y Kai al lanzar sus ataques pero los ataques eran tan lentos que Deithar lo pudo evadir con gran facilidad- pero que… vamos chicos que les sucede-dijo Chris, pero no se dio cuenta de que por accidente por el enojo golpeo al aparato que les permitió ir a las redes virtuales del internet y eso hizo que las pantallas de todo el centro de operaciones se cortaran y perdieran la conexión con Marcelo y Kai, esto hizo que Chris se preocupara- oh no-dijo Chris.

Pero mientras Yubel y los demás que estaban en el centro de mando se sorprendieron de que Gosei y los demás del centro operaciones perdieran la conexión- oigan amigos donde están-dijo Yubel, pero en eso ella y todos los Rangers observaban lo que estaba sucediendo y pusieron una cara de preocupación.

Centro de operaciones.

-oh no-dijo Chris preocupado.

-pero Chris que hiciste-dijo Alex algo molesto.

-lo siento no pensé que eso pasaría-dijo Chris.

-mejor hazte a un lado, tengo que reiniciar el sistema… y ver si aún funciona-dijo Davis que estaba tratando de que la maquina volviera a funcionar.

-lo siento es que…-dijo Chris.

-es que, que Chris-dijo Yuri molesta y todos los demás lo observaban algo molestos.

-es que… me gustaría poder ayudar a Kai y a mi hermano… no me gusta estar solo de observador, sobre todo cuando no soy un Ranger-dijo Chris, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

En eso Gosei le hablo- escucha Chris puedo ver que estas preocupado y que quieres encontrar una forma de ayudar a los demás… pero eso llegara con el tiempo, sé que debes sentirte impotente, pero estoy seguro que llegara un momento en que ayudaras de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron tu tío Tommy y tu hermano-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Chris en eso sintió unas manos en sus hombros y vio que eran Alex y Yuri.

-nosotros estamos iguales que tu Chris, también queremos ayudarlos-dijo Alex.

-pero sabemos que lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos, tienes que entender eso… como Gosei dijo llegara un momento en que tu podrás ayudar a las personas de la misma forma que ellos y eso también va para nosotros-dijo Yuri señalando a Nicole, Alex y a ella misma.

Chris solo sonrió al escuchar eso- tienen razón, por el momento debemos apoyarlos aun cuando las cosas vayan muy mal-dijo Chris sonriendo.

Todos también sonrieron, cuando Davis llamo su atención- oigan chicos lo logre, ahora tenemos conexión y podremos ver como se encuentran Marcelo y Kai-dijo Davis.

Todos fueron a ver lo que sucedía cuando mantuvieron contacto con los Morphos de Marcelo y Kai la pantalla les dejo ver lo que sucedía- hermano-dijo Chris pero no pudo hablar ya que se sorprendió por lo que vieron

-en eso llegaron a ver a Yubel de un lado de la pantalla- "oigan amigos donde estaban… porque debo decirles que escogieron un mal momento para querer descansar"-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-pero que les paso a los 2… hermano-dijo Nicole preocupada, al ver que tanto Marcelo y Kai estaban inconscientes y sus Batalladores estaban algo dañados, pero Marcelo no les hizo caso.

-Marcelo puedes oírnos-dijo Holly preocupada y los demás se vio que también estaban muy preocupados y no solo ellos y los Rangers Dragón, se vio que todos los Rangers que observaban lo que sucedía estaban preocupados.

En eso Marcelo comenzó a moverse- oigan amigos… no puedo moverme… siento como si hubieran absorbido mi poder Morfosico-dijo Marcelo.

Centro de operaciones.

-demonios… no pudimos ayudarlos-dijo Chris.

-bueno, no supimos lo que sucedió, porque alguien casi destruye el aparato-dijo Alex molesto.

-que dijiste-dijo Chris molesto y cuando estaba a punto de tomar a Alex de su playera, Steve se puso en medio y evito que los 2 se pelearan.

-"muy bien… ya deténganse los 2, este no es momento para que nos estemos peleando"-dijo Yubel.

En se vio que Deithar estaba por salir de las redes de comunicación y en eso dejo un mensaje a casi todas las generaciones de Rangers que la llegaron a ver- veamos como logran salir de esta jejeje-dijo Deithar que mostró una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-oigan amigos, esa cosa nos acaba de mandar un mensaje-dijo Davis y se vio por la pantalla del centro de apariciones se vio que era Deithar y el mensaje decía- ¿saben en qué momento el uno puede llegar a cero?

-que está tratando de hacer... acaso nos está haciendo una prueba de matemáticas-dijo Chris.

En eso apareció una especie de reloj mundial y se vio que los números estaban cambiando, como si algo hubiera interferido con su programación- oigan que es eso-dijo Nicole preocupada.

En eso aquel error que creían se había detenido y la pantalla se mostraba así "01:00:00:00"-acaso eso es un cronometro… pero para que sirve, no lo entiendo-dijo Steve.

En eso se vio como Deithar se iba y en su forma de energía salió de las redes del internet, para después elevarse a una gran velocidad al espacio y de pronto había llegado a Eltar y usando su poder se dirigió a una de las más grandes instalaciones subterráneas de Eltar, que estaba cerca del núcleo del planeta las cámaras de esa instalación lo firmaba y Deithar controlo con facilidad la tecnología y para finalizar parece como si hubiera liberado una onda de energía y se vio que estaba absorbiendo barias energías, luego de eso les mando las imágenes en vivo y directo al ver eso todos se sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo el cronometro comenzó a retroceder y para la sorpresa de todos se vio como estaba multiplicándose, primero fueron 2, luego 4 y luego 8 y así siguió sucesivamente.

-oigan esa cosa, está haciendo copias de sí mismo… se está multiplicando-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-y las cosas están empeorando-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- al parecer esa cosa se acaba de apoderar de las armas tecnológicas de Eltar y las usara para atacar los planetas cercanos a Eltar-dijo con tono preocupado Gosei.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijeron todos incluso los del centro de mando ya que los escucharon.

-y esto está empeorando, porque esa cosa va a lanzar misiles de gran poder contra Aquitar, Triforia, el planeta Zi, Mirinoi y la tierra-dijo Davis preocupado, llamando la atención de todos.

En eso todos se mostraron preocupados- pero acaso… los Eltarianos no pueden hacer nada-dijo Michael.

-eso es imposible… cuando esa cosa llego a Eltar, parece que absorbió su energía Morfosica, tal vez por eso está logrando multiplicarse de esa forma… estoy seguro que ese cronometro es para el momento en que activara las armas de Eltar… tal vez lo hace, porque todavía no tiene completo control sobre la tecnología de Eltar-dijo Gosei y se vio que había como un total de 2000 o más.

-y cómo vamos a detenerlo-dijo Holly preocupada.

-"debe haber algo que podamos hacer"-dijo Tommy.

-lo tengo-dijo Davis llamando la atención de todos- escuchen, si logramos destruir al original, es muy probable que el resto desaparecerá… solo debemos destruir a cada uno hasta encontrar al original.

-"bueno… al menos tenemos un plan"-dijo Kenneth.

-"muy bien, entonces Davis dinos cuantas copias hay"-dijo Yubel.

-oh no-dijo Davis muy preocupado.

Los demás solo se preocuparon por la reacción que tenían- "Davis… que pasa… de una vez… dinos cuantos son"-dijo Elsa.

-son… son más de ciento treinta cinco mil y van aumentando-dijo Davis muy preocupado.

Todos al escuchar eso se sorprendieron y se preocuparon mucho, pero en eso escucharon una voz- amigos… amigos.

-oigan de donde vino esa voz-dijo Chris.

En eso todos vieron a la pantalla y se sorprendieron de ver que tanto Marcelo como Kai se levantaban con dificultad- no se… preocupen… amigos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo-dijeron los niños preocupados.

-nosotros iremos a Eltar… para detener a esa cosa-dijo Kai.

-tú también… Kai-dijo Alex al ver a su hermano y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

-solamente confíen en nosotros-dijo Marcelo, Davis asintió y uso la máquina, en eso se abrió un portal parecido al que usaron Marcelo, Michael y Mira, pero algo andaba mal ya que se vio como Marcelo y Kai se movían lentamente.

-se mueven muy lento… eso es… seguramente esa cosa absorbió algo de su energía Morfosica-dijo Davis

-"pero parece que de a poco están recuperando su energía Morfosica"-dijo Elsa.

-muy bien ahora solo debemos confiar en ellos-dijo Gosei que veía a Marcelo y a Kai que ya habían salido y estaban en la tierra.

En eso Marcelo y Kai usaron los poderes Rangers y se dirigieron al espacio para ir al planeta Eltar.

-"vamos chicos, no permitan que esa cosa haga lo que quiera"-dijo Yubel.

En eso se vio como Marcelo y Kai iban a toda velocidad para llegar a Eltar, todos en el centro de operaciones y el centro de mando estaban preocupados ya que veían como el cronometro avanzaba.

-oigan amigos… ustedes creen que lo lograran-dijo Nicole con preocupación viendo a Marcelo y Kai.

-no estamos seguros de eso… pero ellos lo intentaran-dijo Alex.

-no se rindan… no importa que pase… no se rindan-dijo Chris.

En eso se vio que Marcelo y Kai llegaron a Eltar y se vio que los Eltarianos estaban debilitados, peor Marcelo y Kai se dirigieron a una especie de túnel que era muy largo y los estaba llevando a la instalación que estaba cerca del núcleo del planeta y se vio que ha de a poco los 2 estaban por llegar y al final llegaron.

Centro de mando.

-ay ay ay tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Alfa, al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo robot, todos también tuvieron esa sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

De vuelta a Eltar se vio Marcelo y Kai se quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que los que estaban viendo lo sucedido se vio que habían muchas copias y que la instalación de esa base Eltariana estaba muy destruida y que los clones caminaban por los techos y paredes- oigan saben cuántos clones de esas cosas hay ahora-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-ni idea… deje de seguir la cuenta hace rato, pero juzgando por esto… deben ser como diez millones-dijo Davis.

En eso los clones y el original que estaba escondido entre sus clones se detuvieron y se posicionaron y usando los cañones de sus hombros, comenzaron a apuntar a Marcelo y Kai y abrieron fuego.

Se vio como una gran cantidad de proyectiles iban dirigido contra Marcelo y Kai y estos reaccionaron y se vio que apenas podían evadir esos ataques, todos veían esto preocupados y sorprendidos, ya que parecía imposible evadir esos ataques de esa manera tan hábil, como lo hacían Marcelo y Kai.

Pero en eso comenzaron a hacer blanco y al primero que le dieron de lleno fue a Kai que después de los 5 primeros disparos la mayoría de los clones comenzó a atacarlo a quemarropa.

-hermano-dijo Alex preocupado.

-no puede ser Kai está en problemas-dijo Chris, pero en eso se vio que Marcelo fue atacado por 3 proyectiles y de repente fue atacado a quemarropa, al ver eso todos se preocuparon.

-¡no puede ser!-dijo Yuri muy preocupada, ya que vieron como Marcelo y Kai eran bombardearos por los disparos de Deithar.

-debemos hacer algo… no creo que ellos resistan un ataque así-dijo Davis.

Pero en eso Marcelo y Kai salieron disparados para dirigirse a atacar a Deithar y los clones, pero se vio que Deithar y sus clones comenzaron a cargar energía en su parte abdominal, al ver eso todos se preocuparon mucho, ya que tenían la sensación de que si Marcelo o Kai recibían esa clase de ataque, podrían llegar a morir- ¡deben tenerse chicos!-dijo Holly.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que tanto como Marcelo y Kai habían recibido esos ataques de lleno, cuando el humo se disipo, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Marcelo y Kai estaban flotando y se vio que sus batalladores estaban totalmente destruidos y que además estaban completamente heridos e inconscientes y además sus trajes Rangers estaban destrozados al igual que sus cascos, al ver eso los del centro de Mando y los del centro de operaciones estaban muy preocupados, ya que las esperanzas que tenían de que Marcelo y Kai de detener a Deithar se estaban extinguiendo.

-esto no puede ser-dijo Gosei.

-estamos perdidos-dijo Yolei.

-"esto aún no se ha acabado… recuerden nunca hay que perder la esperanza"-dijo Yubel.

-"pero Yubel… Marcelo y Kai… ya no están en condiciones para pelear… ellos ya perdieron"-dijo Amber.

Yubel no quería creer en eso, pero antes de responderle a su amiga, Chris hablo- no… esto aún no se ha acabado, ellos aún no han perdido.

-es cierto-dijo Yuri y en eso comenzaron a hablarse a Marcelo y Kai por medio de sus comunicadores de sus trajes Rangers.

-Marcelo… no lo olviden… nosotros estamos con ustedes-dijeron Chris y Nicole.

-Kai… debes reaccionar no te rindas-dijo Alex.

-chicos deben levantarse… escuchen… deben saber que no están solos-dijo Yuri.

-así es… en estos momentos… muchos seres del universo y de la tierra cuentan con ustedes-dijo Nicole.

-ellos los seguirán apoyando sin importar lo que pase-dijo Alex.

-vamos chicos… sientan esa esperanza y esa fuerza, que nosotros les estamos transmitiendo-dijo Chris.

En eso Marcelo y Kai comenzaron a reaccionar- si… nosotros… no nos vamos a rendir-dijeron los 2… se vio una gran luz de Marcelo y Kai, en eso abrieron los ojos y se vio que tenían un brillo rojo.

En eso los morphos de todos los Rangers comenzaron a brillar un poco y se vio que de sus morphos un pequeño rayo de luz salía y se dirigieron a Marcelo y Kai

En eso Marcelo y Kai comenzaban a reaccionar y a liberar una poderosa aura roja, en eso los morphos de ambos liberaron una gran energía que chocaron entre sí y de ahí apareció una especie de Morpho y se vio que tanto los morphos de Marcelo y Kai se unieron a ese Morpho, luego de eso Marcelo y Kai de una manera que sorprendió a todos se convirtieron energía pura que se combinaron y de ahí apareció una ser que tenía apariencia de humana, pero que tenía ese brillo de energía, en eso el nuevo Morpho que se formó se colocó en su cintura y cuando eso sucedió, se vio que ese nuevo ser fue rodeado de una energía.

Algo que sorprendió a todos, ya que no se imaginaron que Marcelo y Kai combinaran sus poderes Rangers, Deithar al ver eso sintió una sensación extraña y se le vio que estaba cansado por esa honda de energía que podía sentir, en eso la energía que rodeaba a ese ser comenzó a desvanecerse, revelando a un Ranger de color blanco con detalles rojos, sus guantes eran blancos con detalles dorados con un poco de verde, al igual que sus botas, su casco era de color blanco con detalles rojos y su casco parecía el de un dinosaurio, pero no se podía saber cuál era ya que sus brazos cubrían la mayor parte del casco, en eso en la hebilla de su cinturón se vio que el Morpho era muy diferente a cualquier otro ya que se podía ver que mostraba en el medio una especie de moneda de poder y a su alrededor se vio que habían como 22 espacios que solo fueron llenados 2 de esos 20 y se veía que eran de color rojo.

-Marcelo…-dijo Chris muy sorprendido.

-y Kai…-dijo Alex de la misma forma que su amigo.

-ambos combinaron… sus poderes… y formaron a un nuevo Ranger… y ese es el-dijeron Yuri y Nicole.

En eso ese Ranger dejo caer sus brazos para revelar su casco que reflejaba al Tiranosaurio y el visor de sus ojos brillaba con intensidad y tenía una gran aura de color rojo con blanco, en eso comenzó a hablar con una voz que parecía a la de Marcelo y algo a la de Kai (ojo la voz de este Ranger no suena igual que una fusión de Dragon Ball Z, sino que es una voz que suena algo a la de Marcelo y Kai, pero no tiene las voces de ellos al 100% ya que ese Ranger es un nuevo ser que acababa de nacer).

-Ulforce Ranger-dijo ese nuevo Ranger, en eso Durahan y Shinnok sintieron ese inmenso poder.

Tierra, nave de Durahan.

-no puede ser… esto es una broma-dijo Durahan que no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

-cómo es que esto sucedió… quien fue el causante de que esto sucediera-dijo Shinnok en eso pensó con detenimiento y un nombre le vino a la cabeza- Zordon-susurro Shinnok molesto.

Volviendo con el Ulforce Ranger, todos vieron que se veía imponente, en eso los clones de Deithar comenzaron a atacarlo con grandes ráfagas de energía que habían dejado inconscientes a Marcelo y Kai, al ver eso todos del centro de operaciones y centro de mando se preocuparon, y cuando estaba a unos 15 de llegarle esos ataques a ese nuevo Ranger, este solo alzo su mano izquierda y saco un arma- ¡Tiranosaurio Saber!-dijo el Ulforce Ranger, este Sable era como una espada parecida al Saber Ceratosaurio de Kai, solo que este era muy diferente, pero esta parece tener un poco de energía y cuando estaba a punto de recibir los impactos del ataque.

Solamente movió su brazo con su arma y para sorpresa de todos repelió el ataque devolviéndolo a la mayor parte de los clones, destruyendo al 15% de los clones, lo que dejo sorprendido a todos lo que observaban.

En eso el Ulforce Ranger de su mano derecha se vio que apareció otra arma- ¡Tirano Buster!-se vio que su Buster era como el de Marcelo, pero en vez de tener la apariencia del Carnotauro, tenía la del Tiranosaurio, en eso levanto su mano derecha con su arma y lanzo un disparo que no parecía de lo más intimidante, pero al hacer contacto el disparo fue como una gran explosión que destruyó a una gran parte de los clones.

Al ver eso, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que parecía tener un poder igual al de Karone, pero eso solo era una especulación, ya que sabían que Karone era la elegida.

En eso vieron como ese Ranger dio unos 6 disparos más, en total lanzo 7 disparos que lograron destruir a todos los clones.

Luego de todo eso, el humo de las explosiones comenzó a desaparecer y se revelo que Deithar estaba a salvo, pero en tomo la oportunidad para escaparse, en eso el Ulforce Ranger comenzó a seguirlo y había desactivado sus armas.

Todos vieron como el Ulforce Ranger perseguía a Deithar- ahora quiero respuestas… quien eres tu-dijo el Ulforce Ranger.

En eso Deithar le respondió- soy Deithar.

Al escuchar eso Gosei se sorprendió mucho- entonces él es Deithar-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos.

-"que pasa Gosei, acaso oíste hablar de él"-dijo Elsa.

-así es… Zordon me dijo que existió una criatura muy poderosa, que absorbía la energía Morfosica para hacerse más fuerte… los Eltarianos encontraron una forma de detenerlo y eso fue que lo sobrecargaron de mucha energía y eso les dio la oportunidad a los Eltarianos más fuertes de sellarlo… Zordon pensó que con eso… ese monstruo jamás iba a volver… les diré que es la primera vez que lo veo, pero no me imagine que fuera tan fuerte-dijo Gosei.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a ver lo que sucedía y vieron que Deithar escapaba del nuevo Ranger- se puede saber a dónde va-dijo Yolei.

En eso Davis lo noto y vio el cronometro y se sorprendió de que quedaba dos minutos para que todos los misiles y armamentos de Eltar fueran a atacar- eso es… esa cosa esta haciendo tiempo-llamando la atención de todos- solo quedan 1 minuto con 50 segundos, si ese Ranger no lo derrota, todos estaremos acabados, incluso los demás planetas-dijo Davis.

Al ver el cronometro todos se sorprendieron y vieron que quedaba poco tiempo- "demonios debemos pensar en algo"-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Todos se pusieron a pensar en eso a Yubel se le ocurrió una idea-"lo tengo"-llamando la atención de todos- "si lo sobrecargamos de energía Morfosica… pero esta vez será diferente, todos los Rangers usaremos nuestra energía Morfosica y trataremos de ralentizar sus movimientos… si funciona, es posible que ese Ranger tenga la oportunidad y lo derrote"

Todos al oír la idea se sorprendieron- "es arriesgado… ya que tal vez podamos aumentar su poder… pero por el momento no tenemos otra opción… debemos arriesgarnos"-dijo Tommy.

Todos asintieron ya que estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Yubel- "muy bien, mamá… manda un mensaje a todos los Rangers y diles del plan… si funciona, todos podremos salvarnos"-dijo Yubel.

Elsa asintió- "muy bien es hora, estoy segura que tu idea funcionara hija"-dijo Dimitria, para después comunicarse con todos los Rangers y decirles sobre el plan de Yubel, para así detener a Deithar y salvar los planetas que iban a ser atacados.

Al escuchar sobre el plan… no lo dudaron y comenzaron a reunir su energía Morfosica de sus Morphos, en eso todos los Rangers lanzaron sus energías-espero que esto funcione-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-yo sé que funcionara… estamos hablando de mi tía Yubel-dijo Yuri, al escuchar eso todos asintieron, ellos veían como los Rangers Dino Omega y Furia Dragón lanzaban sus energías Morfosicas.

Mientras en Eltar se vio que la criatura estaba ocultándose rápidamente de un lado a otro, para evitar que el Ulforce Ranger lo encuentre, los niños vieron y solo quedaba 30 segundos… y cuando llego a los 20 Deithar sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse lentamente… hasta que sintió una enorme presión en su cuerpo y volteo a ver al Ulforce Ranger que se dio la vuelta.

En eso el Ulforce Ranger se acercaba a toda velocidad- vamos solo quedan diez segundos-dijo Gosei.

-¡nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres!-dijeron Elsa, Ángela, Alfa, Tensou y los niños

Y por cada conteo se vio como el Ulforce Ranger se acercaba de a poco a Deithar, mientras este trataba de moverse para detenerlo y así ganar tiempo y al mismo tiempo las armas de Eltar y sus misiles estaban a punto de entrar en funcionamiento- ¡Dos!-dijeron los niños.

En eso se vio que la mano derecha del Ulforce Ranger brillo de rojo y se vio que era envuelto en fuego y relámpagos- ¡Uno!-dijeron todos y en ese momento el Ulforce Ranger le propino un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago.

-enemigo… extinguido-dijo el Ulforce Ranger, lo cual hizo que Deithar se quedara inmóvil y luego desapareciera en una explosión... y se vio que las armas de Eltar se detuvieron y los misiles no se dispararon al igual que el resto de las máquinas y otras armas.

Todos los que estaban en el centro de operaciones, se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió y vieron el cronometro y se sorprendieron en donde se había detenido "00:00:00:01"

-ven lo mismo que yo-dijo Davis muy sorprendido.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Steve que se sentó en el suelo después de tantas cosa que pasaron.

-"esto se acabó… se acabó"-dijo Yubel que se vio que había sudado de tanta preocupación.

En Eltar se vio que cuando Deithar fue destruido, las energías Morfosica de los Eltarianos comenzaban a recuperarse, en eso el Ulforce Ranger se retiró del planeta Eltar y se dirigió a la tierra… al llegar, se vio que se había detenido cerca del bosque donde estaba el claro del monumento de Karone… pasaron unos segundos y luego se retiró y se vio que ya estaba lejos de ese bosque… pero de repente el Ulforce Ranger se dio la vuelta viendo al bosque y parecía que estaba viendo a alguien ya que eso reflejo la luz solar que permitió ver sus ojos que no se parecía ni al de Marcelo, ni al de Kai… el Ulforce Ranger veía ese bosque y de repente se hizo un acercamiento al bosque, hasta llegar al claro y se vio que Karone tenía sus ojos abiertos y se vio que parecía ver al Ulforce Ranger, luego de eso Karone cerró los ojos.

El Ulforce Ranger se quedó por unos minutos y luego se retiró… al llegar cerca del lago de Stone Canyon… se vio un gran brillo… luego de eso se vio que tanto como Marcelo y Kai estaban cerca del lago y estaban respirando con algo de dificultad por el cansancio- oye Kai… que crees que fue eso-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo sé… pero espero que no se repita… sentí como si mi existencia había desaparecido… solamente para que otra naciera-dijo Kai cansado, luego de unos 3 minutos Kai se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

-oye Kai-la voz de Marcelo detuvo a Kai- creo que tú también lo sabes, pero… tengo la sensación de que existen seres o… Rangers iguales a nosotros… por eso creo que deberíamos buscarlos.

-no tengo tiempo para eso Marcelo-dijo Kai, sorprendiendo así a Marcelo- nos vemos Marcelo.

-si… nos vemos… Kai-dijo Marcelo al ver como Kai se iba, en eso Marcelo comenzó a retirarse del lugar y transportarse al centro de operaciones.

Pero ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba- bueno… no imagine que esos 2 pudieran hacer eso… estaré en problemas si encuentran a los demás… creo que deberé reformular mi plan-dijo Onaga, para luego desaparecer.

Centro de operaciones.

Al llegar todos comenzaron a preguntarle a Marcelo… pero él no tenía la respuesta- solo dinos esto... tu mente se fusiono con el de Kai-dijo Mira.

-la verdad no… parecía… como si yo hubiera desaparecido de las fas de la tierra y un nuevo ser naciera-dijo Marcelo, lo cual dejo sorprendidos y confundidos a todos, pero luego dejaron ese tema de lado.

Ahí se acaba la película.

 **Como están amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta película Fic que hice… la verdad si les soy honesto quería publicarlo el último día de Enero… pero sentí que le faltaba un poco más a la tercera parte y por eso continúe y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, por cierto aun no voy a responder los Reviews eso lo hare en otra oportunidad en este Fic que los especiales de mis fic de Power Rangers… por cierto todo este trabajo lo hice al inspirarme en una especial y una película del director japonés "Mamoru Hosoda"… bueno eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutados, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	5. Trailer, 2da Tem PR Dino Omega

**Hola amigos lectores, como les va, bueno como ya saben, la primera temporada de mi Fic termino, pero como dije en el último episodio, voy a subir la siguiente temporada de Dino Omega, pero no sin antes darles un pequeño Trailer de la segunda temporada, espero que les llegue a gustar, bueno sin más que decir, que comience el Trailer amigos lectores.**

 **Aquí les dejo un Link del tema que pueden escuchar, es el tema de los Dino Charge, que también usare para otros trailers, bueno aquí les dejo el link: watch?v=j6eFr6xfs9Q**

 **…Luego de la derrota final de Astronema…**

 **…y de un sacrificio muy doloroso para todos los Power Rangers…**

Se vio una escena en la que Karone estaba en el suelo y era sostenida por alguien, ese alguien era Andros el Ranger rojo y a su alrededor se veía a una Yubel que lloraba y Elsa que trataba de consolarla, además de que se vio como Marcelo estaba en shock por lo que había sucedido.

 **…los días continuaron y volvió a aparecer otro enemigo sumamente poderoso…**

En eso se vio como Marcelo y sus amigos derrotaron a aquella criatura, sobre todo cuando Marcelo y Kai combinaron sus poderes para derrotarlo.

 **…luego de eso se tuvo otra batalla…**

 **…pero ahora…**

Se veía a Marcelo caminar tranquilamente, mientras veía a unas personas, para luego retirarse… luego de eso se vio a Marcelo salir de un avión y se vio como se dirigía a la casa de su maestro.

 **…ahora, llego el momento de volver a la acción…**

Se vio el centro de operaciones- Rangers, es hora de volver a la acción-dijo Gosei.

En eso se vio como Marcelo estaba yendo a pasar clases, en eso sonó su comunicador, al igual que el de sus amigos.

 **…y seguir con el legado Ranger…**

-es hora ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron los Rangers Dino Omega.

 **…en la siguiente temporada…**

 **…Los Power Rangers Dino Omega regresan…**

 **…listos y preparados, para defender la tierra…**

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que un una parte de la ciudad estaban los Rangers peleando contra los Temjuz y otro enemigo más que tenia apariencia de Murciélago.

 **…y llegara un momento…**

 **…en el que se embarcaran en un gran viaje…**

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio como los Rangers Dino Omega estaban lastimados, además de que sus Morphos estaban algo dañados.

-no podemos rendirnos Gosei, tenemos que encontrar la manera de reparar nuestros Morphos rápidamente-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien… pero tengan cuidado Rangers, pero necesitaran algo de ayuda-dijo Gosei.

-bien, pongámonos en marcha amigos-dijo Marcelo.

 **…en el cual, descubrirán un nuevo poder…**

-miren chicos-dijo Davis señalando algo.

-esos son talismanes-dijo Marcelo algo extrañado.

-efectivamente y estos objetos pueden ayudarles a restaurar sus Morphos además de aumentar sus poderes Rangers-dijo un ser que tenia apariencia de Ninja.

 **…ahora, llego el momento, para volver a la acción…**

Se vio como los Rangers ya tenían sus Morphos restaurados y se prepararon para pelear.

 **…y de tener nuevas armas…**

En eso se vio que los Rangers invocaban sus nuevas armas, además de que apareció la silueta de 7 nuevos Zords.

 **…pero volverá a aparecer…**

 **…alguien que no esperaban…**

Centro de operaciones

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedía, además del ser al que veían- ¡cómo es que ella aun está viva!-dijo Marcelo.

Todos veían por el monitor del centro de operaciones con asombro, ya que esa persona tenía en su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo infierno, mientras que el derecho era de azul zafiro.

 **…y llegara el momento…**

 **…en que habrá que las decisiones serán difíciles…**

Se vio como Marcelo tenía su Batallador y hacia frente a una especie de criatura muy extraña, la batalla se estaba realizando en una especie de nave, en donde se vio que estaba descendiendo, para caer en la tierra.

En eso se oyó un grito- ¡Marcelo!

 **…y en el que tendrán que pelear con todo su poder…**

En eso se vieron como eran liberados 12 extrañas criaturas que tenían apariencia animal.

Y en uno de los edificios más grandes de Stone Canyon todos vieron lo que sucedía, en eso el Morpho de Marcelo comenzó a Brillar y de repente apareció una gran luz de color rojo.

En eso en una nube de humo, se vio como Marcelo aparecía y tenía su traje Ranger, solo que este tenía detalles diferentes.

-es hora de que despierten el poder Omega que poseen-dijo una voz.

En eso se vio en la ciudad de Stone Canyon que estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo bien grande, como del tamaño de un camión, en eso Marcelo se puso al frente de sus amigos y se vio que el Morpho de todos estaba brillando- ¡es hora de Morfosis!

Se vio que cada uno de los Dino Omega Rangers, tenían sus trajes, pero tenían detalles muy diferentes a sus trajes Rangers normales- ¡muy bien, amigos a pelear!-dijo Marcelo.

 **…ahora comienza la lucha más difícil de todas…**

Se vio como Steve derribaba a todos los Temjuz que lo atacaban, pero Steve los derrotaba con gran velocidad.

Con Mira, ella iba evadiendo los ataques de sus enemigos muy rápidamente, además de darles golpes certeros.

Michael, bloqueaba y evadía los ataques, además de que usaba su habilidad de pelea para vencer a sus oponentes.

Con Holly se vio que tenía una de sus armas y se vio que atacaba a los Temjuz en el aire, mientras ella tenía un par de alas.

Se vio como Davis usaba una buena velocidad, para evadir a los enemigos y todos los ataques que le lanzaban y en una de esas él contra ataco con una de sus armas.

Yolei evadía los ataques de los enemigos, con una gran agilidad y contra ataco con una de sus poderosas armas.

Y con Marcelo, se vio que bloqueaba muchos ataques y en eso tomo lanzo por los aires al enemigo, para atacarlo con su Buster.

 **…y de a poco la lucha se pondrá más difícil…**

En eso se vio que Marcelo estaba muy cansado y que se levantaba de a poco.

-jejeje crees que eres la única que tiene problemas-dijo Marcelo viendo a su oponente- te tengo noticias, no eres la única en todo el universo que la ha pasado mal.

 **…y las cosas se pondrán peores…**

Se vio como alguien estaba destruyendo a muchos seres, que eran a la vez buenos y malos

 **…llegara el momento para ayudar, en la batalla más difícil de todas…**

En eso aparecieron, los Dino Omega Rangers, Los Rangers Furia Dragón y otro grupo más de Rangers.

 **…Los Rangers Dino Omega se preparan para su batalla final…**

En eso se vio que tanto Marcelo como sus amigos, veían con desafío a sus enemigos, ya que este iba a ser su Batalla final.

-se acabo… es hora… de volver a la normalidad… adiós-dijo Marcelo que veía su Morpho con una sonrisa melancólica.

 **…ya vendrá la segunda temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega, en este 2016…**

 **… ¡Power Rangers, por siempre! …**

 **Bueno eso fue todo amigos lectores, hasta aquí el Trailer, espero que les haya gustado y les diré que tratare de publicar la segunda Temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega, para este 2016, bueno amigos, pueden dejar sus Reviews para que así sepa, si les gusto el Trailer, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos y esperen otro Trailer así como 2 nuevos Fic's que voy a hacer, bueno espero que la pasen muy bien, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	6. Trailer, Power Rangers Dino Alpha

**Como les va amigos lectores, como ya sabrán la primera temporada de mi Fic Power Rangers Dino Omega, termino, pero les traje un Trailer de su segunda temporada, bueno si piensas que este es un aviso o algo… pues no, es un Trailer de otro Fic de Power Rangers que hare, que será Power Rangers Dino Alpha, si se que uso mucho el Dino en estos 2 Fic, pero la verdad es que a mí me gustan las temporadas de Power Rangers que tienen temática de Dinosaurios.**

 **Bueno comencemos con el Trailer por cierto el tema que voy a usar es de los Dino Charge, si se preguntan el porqué, la razón es que no encuentro otro tema que vaya bien con los dinosaurios, bueno aquí les dejo el link:** **watch?v=j6eFr6xfs9Q**

 **…Un Ranger comenzó su viaje…**

 **…luego de que su planeta fuera destruido y llego a la tierra…**

En eso se vio a Kai que se encontraba en la tierra y tenía una mirada seria, mientras caminaba por los bosques y las carreteras.

 **…luego de presenciar tantas batallas y de formar parte de la última Batalla contra Astronema…**

Se vio todo lo que había sucedido en las batallas de los Power Rangers, en el punto de vista de Kai, hasta la batalla final contra Astronema, contra ese monstruo llamado Deithar y los últimos 3 monstruos que enfrentaron.

 **…ahora, es el momento…**

Kai seguía caminando hasta llegar a una ciudad, siguió su camino, en eso llego a una cueva y de ahí encontró un bloque de hielo y este tenía a dentro a una persona.

 **…llego la hora para que otra generación nazca…**

-un gusto amigo… yo vengo de una aldea de hace 1000 años-dijo un chico sonriéndole a Kai.

-como dices-dijo Kai algo sorprendido.

 **…y seguir con el legado Ranger…**

-pero que sucede-dijo Kai, en eso vio como las monedas que había recogido, comenzaban a brillar y se dirigieron a las personas elegidas para portarlas.

Kai al ver a las 4 primeras personas, solo tuvo una cara de "enserio"- esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Kai.

 **…ahora el nuevo equipo está reunido y preparado para la lucha…**

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Alpha Poder!-en eso aparecieron los nuevos Rangers y sus colores respectivos eran el rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa y negro- ¡Power Rangers Dino Alpha!

 **…tendrán ayuda, de una gran amiga…**

-pueden usar este lugar como su base… ya que despues de todo, ya lo dejaron de usar hace 7 años-dijo una señora.

-y quienes ya no lo usan-dijo uno de los chicos.

-digamos que fueron Rangers que protegieron esta ciudad-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

 **…las batallas serán difíciles contra estos enemigos, sumamente fuertes, además de que uno lo llega a reconocer Kai…**

-sentirán el poder de un Eltariano-dijo un Eltariano con una armadura y su rostro era cubierto por un casco.

En una de ellas se ve a un sorprendido Kai, que miraba un monitor- no puede ser… pero si ella murió-dijo Kai sorprendido.

 **…llegara el momento de que aparezcan nuevos Rangers…**

 **…y de subir de nivel…**

En eso se apareció un Ranger- Grey Ranger-dijo uno de los nuevos Rangers, en eso ese nuevo Ranger saco su arma y comenzó a derrotar a sus enemigos, para así ayudar a los Rangers.

En eso se vio otra escena en donde todos fueron salvados esta vez por otro Ranger- la Purple Ranger-se vio que ese Ranger derrotaba con una gran agilidad a sus enemigos.

En eso apareció otra escena- están listos-dijo Kai y sus compañeros Rangers asintieron- bien es hora de aumentar el poder-se vio que cada uno uso un talismán y estos brillaron para darles más poder.

Se vio que cada uno de los Rangers su traje tuvo un cambio, además de tener nuevas armas y se vio que derrotaban a sus enemigos usando su nuevo poder.

El Grey Ranger comenzó a atacara a barios monstruos, con una gran velocidad y de poder.

La Purple Ranger, iba derrotando a sus enemigos con una gran capacidad de pelea, además de usar sus armas.

Con el Black Ranger se vio que iba atacando y usando sus armas iba venciendo a sus enemigos.

La Pink Ranger, iba derrotando a sus oponentes con gran habilidad, sobre todo usando sus armas.

El Blue Ranger, tenía una buena velocidad y además de sus armas le permitían vencer a sus enemigos con gran facilidad además de tener una buena habilidad para pelear.

La Yellow Ranger poseía una gran habilidad de evadir los ataques, además de que contra atacaba en el momento justo.

Y con el Ranger rojo, Kai… se vio que derrotaba a sus oponentes con gran habilidad y además usando sus armas, iba derrotando a sus enemigos.

 **…nuevos enemigos aparecerán…**

 **…y las batallas serán muy difíciles…**

Se vio como un total de 12 guerreros y que tenían forma animal.

 **…llegara el momento de ayudar en una lucha en donde el universo podría correr peligro…**

-ni creas que te lo voy a permitir… no dejare que vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo-dijo Kai que fue a atacar a su oponente.

Pero en otra escena, se vio como Kai estaba algo confundido, en eso abrió los ojos que se vio que tenían una gran determinación- no… no permitiré que me derrotes y que lastimes a mis amigos-en eso se vio que Kai se ponía en posición de batalla- sino tengo el valor para enfrentarla… como puedo tener el valor para enfrentarme a él-pensó Kai y fue a atacar al oponente que tenía en frente.

 **…y antiguas personas aparecerán en la vida de un Ranger…**

En eso se vio como Kai encaraba a una persona que lo miraba con un gran menosprecio- llego la hora de que pagues… por lo que hiciste-dijo Kai que fue a atacar a esa persona que lo miraba con menosprecio.

Luego se vio como Kai, estaba en la pared, se vio que esa persona le sujeto de su ropa levantándolo- aun eres débil… que fue lo que hiciste durante este tiempo-dijo esa persona sonriendo con algo de maldad.

 **…y en el que tendrán que pelear con todo su poder…**

-muy bien amigos, hay que luchar-dijo Kai, en eso todos se prepararon para transformarse.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!-se vio que todos fueron a atacar a varios enemigos.

-¡es hora de salvar la ciudad!-dijo Kai

 **…llegara el momento…**

 **…en el que la lucha más difícil de todas, comenzara…**

Se vio como los Dino Alpha Rangers, fueron a ayudar en la batalla final.

Todos vieron como un solo ser aparecía y se vio que parecía ser un ser divino en todo sentido.

 **…y de a poco la lucha se pondrá más difícil…**

Se vio como la lucha era intensa y que la responsable era un solo ser que estaba flotando.

Pero se vio como el sol salía y todos estaban a salvo.

Luego de eso se vio, como todos los Rangers hablaban entre si, además se vio como Yubel, Marcelo y Kai, veían el cielo con una sonrisa.

 **…pero la batalla no terminaba…**

Se vio como Kai y su equipo Ranger se enfrentaban contra barios guerreros, para proteger así la ciudad.

 **…y además la lucha se volverá cada vez más intensa…**

 **…la batalla final de los Dino Alpha Rangers comienza…**

En una nave se vio que comenzaba a ser destruida y de a poco se vio que de la nube de polvo, aparecieron los Rangers Dino Alpha- lo logramos equipo-se escucho la voz de Kai.

 **…la lucha de los Dino Alpha Rangers termino, pero no sin antes de que alguien descubriera un secreto…**

En eso se vio como alguien se cubría, mientras alguien desaparecía en un portal- todo el Multiverso, está en peligro… al igual, que todos los Power Rangers… del Multiverso

 **…no se pierdan Power Rangers Dino Alpha ¡Power Rangers, por siempre! …**

 **Bueno amigos lectores, eso fue todo de este Trailer, espero que les haya gustado igual que el Trailer de PR Dino Omega, y si se pregunta de este Fic… les diré que será para este 2016, si amigos hare 2 Fic, se que será un gran trabajo, pero espero que les llegue a gustar estos 2 Fic que hare, pueden dejar sus Reviews para que así sepa, si les gusto el Trailer, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos y espero que la pasen muy bien, nos vemos y cuídense.**


End file.
